Scream: The Fan Fiction
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MPAS AU/Crossover with 'Scream'. Ghostface is back, and he's starting a whole new massacre in New York City. A new generation means new rules for horror movie survival, and Sherman is all about horror movies and how to evade the killer. Can him and his friends survive this mess using the rules of turning a scary movie into a fanfiction? Rated T for horror violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In 1996, Horror Master Wes Craven created a movie in which all horror fans could love... 'Scream'. It explained the tropes and rules of the horror genre, and references to classic horror movies were made too! As the years went on, sequels were made. 'Scream 2'(1997), 'Scream 3'(2000), and 'Scream 4' (2011), and the rules and tropes of sequels, trilogies, and remakes were addressed too, as well as modern day horror films. In 2015, 'Scream' was adapted into a TV series on MTV, and it explained the rules of transforming a horror movie into a TV show. The main antagonist of the series, Ghostface was made an icon in horror because of all these movies and TV show. Now, for the first time ever, the world of 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman' will get a little taste of what it's like to be living their own scary movie, with Ghostface as their director! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Also, this is an AU story (One of the types of stories I am super good at writing). And the characters are in Middle School, so they'll mostly be 12, 13, or 14 years old. And the events of the film will be in this story with many 'Scream' elements thrown in between, like the phone calls, Ghostface, horror movie rules, tropes, and references too!so, now let's begin shall we? Enjoy!**

Tomorrow was the day all preteens were to be going to school at 'Wes Craven Intermediate School'. Everyone was so excited, for some 6th graders it was their first day of middle school, which made a select few excited, while others were scared of what it would be like. 8th Graders would be either happy that it was the start of the last year they had to be there before high school, and for a majority of 7th Graders it was a return to sanctuary from their overly-annoying parents or a trip back to Hell on Earth, either way, each year would either be the best or worst ones of their lives.

In a two story luxury home in the upper-class district of New York City, there was a girl named Abby Bates who had just gotten back from bowling with her friend Penny Peterson. It was their own 'Last Day of Summer' celebration and a celebration to making it to the 8th Grade as well. The Taxi parked outside their house and Penny and Abby were outside the mahogany double front doors.

"That was really fun" Abby said.

"Yeah. We should totally do it again sometime" Penny replied. Abby then looked to her front doors and then back at her blonde friend.

"Well, my parents won't be home from their dinner with their new clients until later at night. Or maybe the next morning if they end up getting wasted and pass out on their couch" Abby said half jokingly, making both girls laughed.

"Lucky you. Mine are busy with making sure their new offices in the new company building are completely done and won't be back until probably one or two in the morning" Penny said.

"I'm just gonna watch a movie and go to bed afterwards" Abby said.

"I'll probably just take a hot bath and then go to bed. I've had enough action for one night, my arm is so sore from getting all those strikes" Penny said rubbing her shoulder.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Abby said.

"Definitely. See ya" Penny said before hugging her friend and then going back to the Taxi and it took her back to her home. Abby then got inside the house and locked the doors back up again and walked over to the TV and turned on the Blu-Ray player and then walked to her shelves of movies.

"Soooooooo, what should I pick?" Abby said taking several Blu-Rays off the top right shelf and held them all in her hands like a large deck of playing cards. Her picks were 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', 'American Psycho', 'Puppet Master', 'The Cabin in the Woods', 'Trick R Treat', 'The Conjuring' and 'Diary of the Dead'. All of these were horror movies, a genre Abby really loved, in fact she had another best friend who loved scary movies too. She hopes she'd see him at school tomorrow.

"I guess it'll have to be 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' you can't beat the classic Freddy" Abby said to herself placing the others on the shelf where she got them and then the one she was gonna play on the coffee table.

"Can't have a movie without popcorn" Abby said as she got out a bag of 'Pop Secret', took the plastic off and placed it in the microwave. She looked to the house phone on it's charger as it was now ringing and then placed the popcorn in the microwave and shut the door before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted whoever was on the other line.

"Hello" said a mysterious voice on the other line, it was male.

"Who's this?" asked Abby.

"This is Mark with 'Planned Parenthood', I have test results for a Mrs. Bates" the voice said.

"Oh, hello. My parents aren't home right now, they're having dinner at a client's house right now" Abby said putting the time on the microwave for the popcorn to cook.

"You want me to leave them a message?" the voice asked.

"I can give you her cell phone number if that's okay" Abby offered as the popcorn began popping.

"What's that noise?" asked the voice, changing the subject.

"Popcorn" Abby simply answered.

"Sounds delicious" said the voice.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna watch a scary movie" said Abby sitting down on the counter of her home's kitchen island and kept talking.

"Do you like scary movies?" asked the voice.

"Sure do. Nothing else is entertaining these days but horror" Abby explained.

"Ain't that the truth... what's your favorite scary movie?" asked the voice.

"That's a hard question, there's so many good ones, it's hard to pick favorites" Abby said.

"C'mon, everyone has to have one. What's the first one that comes to mind?" asked the voice.

"Hmm, 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. You know, the one with the guy going into your dreams?" asked Abby.

"Oh yeah, that's a classic" the voice said.

"What about you? What's your favorite?" Abby asked, feeling like it was her turn to ask whoever she was talking to what his favorite was.

"Take a little guess" said the voice.

"Halloween?" Abby guessed.

"Nope. I'll give you a hint, it begins with S" said the voice.

"Stab?" Abby asked.

"You got it" the voice said.

"Isn't that based off those Woodsboro California killings?" Abby asked, only having seen 'Stab' only twice (Once in the theater, and the second on Blu-Ray).

"Yeah. Those ones based on true stories are always the best kind" the voice said.

"Not always, the filmmakers tend to get the story wrong a lot and they change the names of the real life victims" Abby explained.

"You're right, but there are more good ones than bad, like 'Zodiac' and 'The Strangers'. Those were good right?" asked the voice.

"I guess those ones were good" Abby said before yawning.

"Why don't you skip the movie tonight? You look tired" the voice said. Abby then began getting freaked out a little.

"What?" she asked.

"I said you sound tired" the voice lied about what he said before.

"No, that's not what you said before" Abby said with her voice sounding more scared.

"Then what did I say before?" the voice asked.

"You said I looked tired. How can you see me?" Abby asked looking around her room, not even bothering that the popcorn in the microwave was done now.

"I'd rather not say, it would give away the best part of the movie" the voice said with a small sinister chuckle at the end.

"What are you talking about? What part?" Abby asked.

"The part where I jump out and chase you. So you'd better start running" said the voice before a loud bang was made and Abby turned her head to see her pantry door knocked down and a man in a black cloak and a white ghost mask that looked exactly like the villain from 'Stab', Ghostface was what he was called.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Abby said before throwing the phone at him and it hit his head causing him to place a hand where he was hit on the mask's forehead. As soon as Abby began running, Ghostface began coming after her at walking speed.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she ran, but didn't notice she was running towards the tall glass wall by her living room. She managed to break through the glass and landed in her mother's flower garden, her body making a large print in the soil and flattening the flowers.

"Oh no, if that doesn't kill me, my mom sure will" said Abby as she realized what she did but then looked up to see that Ghostface's shadow loomed over her. She looked up to Ghostface who waved at her like a creepy possessed doll.

"Leave me alone you sick creep!" Abby screamed before getting back up and running away to her backyard where she could use the back door to go down the stairs that lead to their neighbor's house (They live higher up below their neighbor's house) and call the police. As soon as she got to the iron-barred back-yard gate, she noticed it wouldn't open, no matter how many times she tried to pull it open. She then looked to see the lock was smoking, someone welded it shut.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no" said Abby as she yanked and yanked and yanked on the door harder and harder to pry it open. Metal tapping against metal could now be heard, Abby looked behind her to see Ghostface walking closer to her, the blade of his knife tapping against the metal bars of the neighboring house's metal fence. Clanging and Clacking repeatedly echoed throughout the air as he approached her.

"Crap" Abby whispered. She then noticed that the house had a large outdoor garden wall surrounded by flowers and vines. She then went to it and started climbing, not realizing Ghostface was right below her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Abby screamed after feeling a sharp pain in her back. She looked behind her to see a cut made into her back, pain and blood oozed into her shirt, staining it.

"GOD! OH GOD!" the poor girl screamed as she kept climbing until she got to the roof, now limping in pain with her hand on her cut back. She then looked all around her but found nothing. She went over to the edge and leaned against it and pulled out her phone. Abby tried dialing a number, one of her friends who lived nearby but she saw that Ghostface was walking towards her and she pressed the 'End' button on her phone while it was still ringing.

"Leave me alone please!" Abby begged with tears in her eyes, tears of fear and pain as she backed away closer from him, not knowing that she was close to the edge. Her shoe's sole slipped on one of the electrical wires that was connected to the generator that was by the other side of the house and she tripped and fell off the roof.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Abby screamed as she fell down from the roof and landed on the roof of her neighbor's car, crushing the roof, and the windows, and the alarm went off too. Abby had died from the impact.

Ghostface then got off the roof and saw that Abby's phone had landed in the grass when she was falling. It was ringing, it was Abby's friend whom she was trying to call before but hung up before she even answered. Ghostface then got down on one knee and watched the phone ring for a few seconds before lunging his knife through the phone and the screen began glitching out before it completely stopped working with just one stab.

 **A/N: Ghostface is back baby! And that means more scary movie references, more frightening phone calls, and so much more. Hope this was a pretty satisfying first chapter. The next one is where we see Sherman appear in the story. Also, yes, I know I made the middle school be named after Wes Craven who made the original movie back in 1996, but I had to appeal to Wes Craven fans as well in this story too. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome... In the first chapter, Ghostface has already claimed his first victim, Abby Bates. Now, we have made it to chapter 2, where the main character is introduced, Sherman Peabody, and the other possible future victims who are also students of Wes Craven Middle School. So, here we go into the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The next morning, everyone in the city was waking up and getting ready for school. Inside a penthouse apartment high atop New York City at the very top of the 'Peabody Industries' building, there lived a twelve year old auburn haired boy with black circular rimmed glasses with amber eyes. Sherman Peabody, a dear friend of Abby's who also shared a love for horror movies, in fact, she's who got him into the horror genre in the first place. He came out of his room wearing a black t-shirt of a Xenomorph from 'Alien' with a dark blue hooded fleece jacket halfway zipped over it, and black skinny jeans and dark blue sneakers to match his jacket.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said as he sat down at the glass dinner table and picked up a strip of bacon from his plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning, Sherman. Is that shirt new?" a white beagle asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, it came in this month's horror block" Sherman said unzipping his jacket to show his dad the shirt.

"Oh, it's an Alien. I remember when I first saw 'Alien'. I would not sleep for a week" Peabody said taking a sip of coffee from a mug he got from the counter.

"It's not that scary, dad" Sherman said. The beagle narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Sherman, if I've told you once, then I've told you since you were little. Call me Mr. Peabody" the beagle insisted.

"But I'm your son, you're my dad. I think I deserve to, don't you think?" Sherman asked. Peabody then shook his head.

"I'd never ever submit to being addressed by that title" the beagle said a little bitterly, and hurting Sherman's feelings a bit. Sherman then just got up from the table and grabbed his backpack.

"Sherman, where are you going?" asked the beagle, a little bit surprised by this sudden action.

"School. I just lost my appetite" Sherman said walking to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. The beagle then ran forward to try and catch his son, before the elevator doors could shut, Peabody's arm stuck through it and opened them up once more.

"Sherman, I'm sorry. I wish I could be used to being called 'dad', I really do" Peabody said trying to ask his son for forgiveness.

"Then why don't you?" asked Sherman. Peabody stumbled in his speech trying to find words to try and give an answer, but nothing came to his lips. He got down on his knees and hugged the white as snow furred beagle.

"It's okay. Someday you'll get used to it" Sherman said rubbing his adopted father's back and then got back up.

"Hey, I gotta go. I don't wanna be late for first day orientation. But maybe tonight we can go see a movie?" asked Sherman. Peabody's spirits perked up after that.

"Lemme guess, horror?" asked Peabody.

"Sinister 2?" asked Sherman to respond

"Definitely" they said in unison before doing a fist bump. And with that, Sherman went back into the elevator and went to school.

 **(Start Playing 'Trouble in Woodsboro' by Marco Beltrami as you read this next passage)**

Sherman took the fifteen minute walk through Central Park to make it to the front gates of 'Wes Craven Intermediate School' to see several people standing outside of news caster barricades with a few news vans parked in front of the school.

"What in the name of John Carpenter is going on here?" Sherman asked as he was confused a little bit walking closer up to the front and saw a few news reporters being filmed.

"Last night, a young 8th grade girl, Abigail Bates was found dead atop the crushed roof of her neighbor's truck with several broken bones and a cut in her back which is suspected to have been made with a knife. The police are considering this case to be a homicide" one of the reporters said. Sherman was now in shock and denial at what he just heard, one of his good friends was murdered.

"One of miss Bate's other neighbor's saw what was going on. The murderer had broken into her house, destroying one of the windows and chased her onto the roof of her house, slashing her back with a knife and then screaming was heard, leaving the witness to believe she was pushed off the roof" the second reporter stated for the camera. Sherman now felt like he was gonna puke hearing the details of his best friend's murder. However, something the third reporter was saying caught his attention.

"The witness to the murder also claimed that the murderer was in costume. The killer had been wearing a Ghostface cloak, and mask from the popular slasher movie franchise; 'Stab' a series of films based on the true events of the Woodsboro murders that took place in California back in 1996, leaving self-help book author and four time murder survivor, Sidney Prescott the only survivor of each massacre as well as reporter and author Gale Weathers Riley, and her husband Dwight Riley, otherwise known as Dewey" said the third reporter.

"Oh my God. They're happening again, here?" Sherman thought to himself as he began walking up the stairs to the front entrance of the school. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his best friend, Hayden McClaine walking up to him.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. I am so sorry to hear that. I know you and Abby were close friends and..." Sherman cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't be sorry. There was nothing you could have done" Sherman said somberly.

"But there is good news. The murder means that the principal is canceling the first day of school until tomorrow. They just wanna give all the students grief counseling and then they can go home" Hayden told him.

"I feel like I'm gonna need it the most. Abby and I have been good friends, we shared a love for horror and slasher films" Sherman said.

"I know, Abby was close to me too. We almost went out once" Hayden reminded Sherman. Just as both friends turned to their left, reporters, photographers, and camera crew bombarded them both with questions. They just walked to the guidance counselor's office and tried their best to ignore them but they followed them up to the third floor.

"Can't you see the poor guy's already upset!?" Hayden said slamming the door in every single one of their faces. The office looked just like a coffee shop where Hipsters would have coffee or spend their time with friends, the door at the very end of the hall was the counseling room itself where the guidance counselor was.

"Wow, I forgot they did some remodeling over the summer, this place looks like the inside of a Starbucks" said Sherman sitting down on a large red velvet sofa where a TV was in front of it, and it was playing the 'Ellen Degeneres Show'.

"Speaking of horror movies, for fans of the 'Stab' movies,

Dimension Films has announced they are in productions of the new 'Stab' remake, due to come out during the Halloween of 2016 next year" Ellen said. Sherman got an excited feeling in him.

"Did you hear that? They're remaking 'Stab'!" Sherman said excitedly.

"Dude, it's been about ten years since 'Stab 6' came out. Aren't you sick of those movies?" Hayden asked.

"No, and sure 'Stab 6' wasn't the greatest since it wasn't based on the Woodsboro murders like the first three movies. But maybe this reboot won't be so bad" Sherman said.

"That's what most people said about other remakes like 'Friday the 13th' or 'Halloween'" said Hayden crossing his arms.

"Hey, the 'Friday the 13th' remake was pretty good" Sherman said, objecting to Hayden's previous comment and changing the channel. It showed a kid wearing a creepy old man mask with spiders in his hair scaring children trick or treating on Halloween.

"Oh, cool. I love 'Goosebumps', and it's my favorite episode too" Hayden said. As they watched the episode, waiting their turn to see the counselor, the door opened up to reveal Penny Peterson.

"Sherman, look. It's Penny" Hayden said nudging his shoulder and pointing to her. When Sherman looked up to her, all she did was scoff and walk away.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Sherman exclaimed walking after her and soon they were at the front door.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Penny, Abby was my friend too. We shared a love for scary movies, the first time we ever hung out we saw 'Black Christmas'. I'm just as devastated as you are" Sherman said.

"Don't give me your crap, Sherman. Whether or not a close friend we shared was murdered by some freak in a mas, you're a dog and nothing's ever gonna change that" Penny said trying to walk away from Sherman. Penny despised Sherman because Abby always hung out with him more than she did with her, and her way of letting Sherman know how much he hated his guts was saying he was a dog like his father. Sherman grabbed Penny's wrist and yanked her back towards him.

"Penny! Listen, a lunatic wearing the exact same costume as the killer from 'Stab' is still out there and you're just gonna take your anger out on me?" Sherman asked.

"That's pretty much it" Penny said.

"Well, until you've come to your senses that I was just as much an important person in Abby's life like you were, and not a dog, you can just stay away from me" Sherman said letting go of her wrist.

"Fine by me" said Penny walking away from Sherman and down the stairs. Sherman then went back into the office and sat back down and continued watching 'Goosebumps' with Hayden.

"I uh... heard what happened out there" Hayden said.

"She still treats me like a dog, even after we both lost someone close to us" Sherman said crossing his arms in anger.

"I know. But do you really think that guy is still out there?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden, if there's one thing I've ever learned from watching scary movies, it's that murder is like potato chips, you never stop at just one" Sherman said, making Hayden chuckle a little bit. The guidance counselor came out of her office and spoke.

"Sherman Peabody?" she asked. Sherman then raised his hand, letting her know where he was and got up from the couch.

"Want me to pause the episode for you?" asked Hayden.

"Sure, I wanna see what happens" Sherman said before walking into the office, and Hayden paused the TV on the kid with the creepy old man mask on as it now was becoming a part of his body.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is now complete! There were a lot of references to different horror movies, and to 'Goosebumps' as well (Can't wait for that movie to come out!) and a reference to the 'Stab' movies, which existed within the 'Scream' movies. Now the real question is, who is Ghostface's next target? And who's the one behind the mask? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter, we got to meet Sherman, a horror movie fan and expert on anything horror. His friend, Hayden McClaine, who also is a fan of horror and he found out two things, Abby was murdered by some guy wearing a Ghostface mask and that 'Stab' is being remade. Now, this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman and Hayden were now walking home from their canceled first day of school and were talking.

"I was thinking about watching the all night 'Goosebumps' marathon on TV. Wanna join in?" Hayden offered.

"Wish I could, but my dad and I are gonna see 'Sinister 2' tonight" said the auburn haired boy as he waited for the crossing guard to allow them both to cross the street.

"Already saw it. It's pretty good, but the first 'Sinister' was just untouchable" said Hayden.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sherman said now walking across the street when the crossing guard raised his stop sign to let coming forth cars know that somebody was crossing the street.

"At least you'll have something else to talk about to your other pals besides Abby's murder" said Hayden, trying to reassure Sherman.

"You're right. Maybe Baghuul and his scary Super 8 movies will make me forget and move on. But I am still gonna miss her" Sherman said.

"I know, I am too" Hayden said before walking the other direction from Sherman.

"See ya!" Hayden called out.

"Bye!" shouted Sherman in reply before going into the company building for 'Peabody Industries' and got into the elevator to go back up to the penthouse. Peabody was there to greet his son from an unexpected early arrival from school.

"You're home early" Peabody said.

"Abby Bates was murdered. They just gave the students grief counseling and sent them all home" said Sherman sitting down on the couch.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry to hear that" Peabody said placing his paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"Penny made fun of me again, she said I'm still a dog whether or not our friend was killed. When is that stupid girl just gonna give it a rest for once!" Sherman said now lying down on the black leather surface of the couch.

"I'm sure she'll change somehow" said Peabody.

"Change? It'll be the day Hell freezes over the day Penny Peterson apologizes to me" Sherman said now picking up the TV remote in his hands and turning the TV on and started flipping through the channels.

"You never know" Peabody said before checking the clock and then turning back to his son.

"Listen, I gotta check up on some things down at the office, but I'll be back in time so we can see our movie" Peabody said ruffling Sherman's hair.

"Okay. See ya" said Sherman as he stopped channel surfing and landed on 'SyFy' channel where it was playing 'My Soul to Take'.

"Well, better than nothing" Sherman said as he started watching the movie, right in the middle of it just as the Riverton Ripper had claimed another victim. Just as the next scene was coming into play, Sherman's phone rang. He looked at it and saw Hayden's face on the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey" Sherman answered.

"Hey buddy. What'cha doing right now?" Hayden asked from the other line.

"I'm just watching 'My Soul to Take' on TV" Sherman said.

"Lucky, my mom's working late tonight and she won't be home until later. Got room for one more at the movie?" asked Hayden.

"Sorry, not this time. This is just a father and son thing with Mr. Peabody and I" Sherman said, politely declining.

"Oh alright. Hey, I thought you already saw it" Sherman asked.

"I did, but with Abby's killer still on the loose it makes me feel more comfortable to be someone I know then some guy in a Ghostface costume" Hayden said.

"As long as you have that new security system your mom had installed in the house, you'll be okay" Sherman said smirking a bit.

"Thanks for the reassurance. Oh, gotta go, I'm just about to take a shower right now" said Hayden.

"Okay, bye" said Sherman before hanging up and went back to watching the movie. Sherman's phone began ringing again and picked up, thinking it was Hayden.

"Hayden, just take a shower and relax, you'll be fine" Sherman said.

"Hello, Sherman" said a mysterious voice, unknown to Sherman, that voice belonged to the same guy who killed Abby.

"Um, hi?" Sherman asked raising an eyebrow.

"Spooky day ain't it? Almost like you're living a horror movie, huh?" the voice asked. Sherman shook his head and smiled.

"You gave yourself away, Penny. I know you hate me, but you don't have to go so far as to try and scare me" said Sherman getting up from the couch and began pacing around the living room floor.

"This isn't Penny" the voice said. Sherman just rolled his eyes and spoke back.

"Okay, if you're not Penny how are you doing that thing with your voice?" asked the redhead.

"What thing?" the voice asked in reply.

"That thing where your make your voice sound like the guy from 'Stab'" said Sherman.

"This is my real voice" said the other person on the line.

"I know they sell those cheap voice changers down at the party store across the street from Barnes and Noble" Sherman said trying to call out the other person's bluff.

"How's the movie, Sherman?" asked the voice, totally ignoring what Sherman had said before. Sherman was a little startled.

"What movie?" he asked.

"My Soul to Take" the voice answered. Sherman began looking all around him to see if there was someone inside the penthouse with him.

"Where are you?" asked Sherman.

"The balcony outside the kitchen" said the voice. Sherman then went to the balcony and went onto it and saw nobody was there.

"Oh really?" Sherman asked a little annoyed.

"Really" the voice said in reply.

"Okay, so, what am I doing huh?" Sherman asked as he took the index finger from his one free hand and began picking his own nose.

"What am I doing, huh?" asked Sherman. No answer came from the other end.

"I thought so. Penny, just give it up, you can't scare me. Call me back when you've finally grown a conscience and apologize to me for being a bully to me all these years" Sherman said, warning whoever was on the other line to hang up but the voice spoke up.

"If you hang up on me, Sherman I swear to God I'll kill you the same way I killed Abby!" he said in a threatening tone in a raised voice. Sherman's eyes widened and began shaking in his place.

"Do you wanna die, today, Sherman? Poor Abby sure didn't" said the voice with a sinister chuckle at the end.

"Why don't you just show me your face and come after me yourself instead of harassing me over the phone you coward!" Sherman shouted hanging up and slamming his phone down on the kitchen counter.

"My pleasure!" the voice said and Sherman looked behind him to see Ghostface himself wielding a knife and started charging towards him and the preteen had no choice but to run away from the masked killer in front of him. Sherman ran into the living room and picked up a lamp and swung it around to keep Ghostface away from him, but all it did was make him mad and kicked the lamp out of his hand, breaking the light bulb too.

"Crap" Sherman muttered, scared out of his wits. Ghostface swept his knife towards Sherman, but all it did was cause a cut on Sherman's left wrist, which he raised in defense and kicked Ghostface away, flinging him back and making him land on the glass coffee table and breaking it into large bits.

"Big mistake!" Ghostface said. Sherman then began running up the spiral staircase, with Ghostface on his tail. The auburn haired boy locked himself in his room and used a chair that sat in front of his desk as a barricade. Sherman then saw that one of the many house phones was sitting on his desk and ran to it dialing 911. As the phone was ringing, Ghostface punched a hole through the middle of the door and tried to reach through the door but the hole wasn't big enough to fit his whole arm through.

"911, please state the nature of your emergency" said the voice on the other end.

"There's a guy in a Ghostface costume in my house, he has a knife and he's trying to kill me" said Sherman in a distressed state, tugging at his own hair as he was speaking.

"Where is the situation located?" asked the operator.

"Peabody Industries, Penthouse floor" Sherman said, as he noticed Ghostface trying to kick down the door.

"We've notified some nearby police officers, they should be there within a few minutes sir" the operator said. Sherman then hung up. The hole then got bigger with a loud 'Bang' made by the bottom of Ghostface's boot.

"Hey, Sherman, guess this one. Here's Johnny!" shouted Ghostface through his mask with the voice changer hidden inside it. As soon as police sirens were heard, Ghostface fled the scene. A few minutes passed by and the police barged the door down.

"Are you the one who called?" asked the officer. Sherman responded with a nod and the officer placed his jacket over the shaking preteen.

"Come down with us, son. Emergency workers are outside the building, they can take a look at that cut of yours" the officer said in a comforting tone pointing at the cut made by Ghostface's knife.

"Thanks, Officer" said Sherman as he pulled the jacket over his shoulders further and was taken to the elevator, leading them down to the lobby of the building. Peabody ran over to the officer and began asking questions.

"What happened? Where are you taking my son?" he asked.

"Emergency workers, the murderer of Abby Bates almost struck again and tried to kill your son. But don't worry, he's only got a knife cut on his forearm made from the killer's knife" the Officer explained to the worried white beagle who now was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Oh dear! Is everything aright now?" asked Peabody.

"Yes sir, just as soon as we treat your son's cut and ask him a few questions we'll let him go" the Officer said as he now took Sherman to the back of an open ambulance and medics were waiting with medical equipment as well.

"Just a knife cut on my forearm, nothing too serious" Sherman said.

"Let's just get it cleaned up and treated, alright?" the medic asked. Sherman only responded with a nod. The same Officer handed Sherman a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Sherman said taking a sip of the beverage and took a sigh of relief, but wondered if Ghostface would ever come for him again.

 **A/N: Ghostface made another appearance and Sherman was lucky to have gotten away alive only with a cut on his arm. Keep in mind, there are more suspects as to who the killer is and who will be the next victim. But that's for another update, and a whole lot more to come. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman was attacked by Ghostface, who failed to kill the redhead and only gave him a knife cut on his forearm. What will happen to Sherman? Who are the suspects in this case? Who will be the next in Ghostface's mass killing spree? You'll find out. Enjoy!**

Sherman was still sitting in the back of the ambulance and the cut on his arm was now all wrapped up in gauze and the officer just closed his note pad.

"Alright, that'll be all for now. Take care, son" said the officer shaking Sherman's hand.

"Thank you" Sherman said trying to hand the officer's cup of coffee back to him.

"Keep it, I've had enough caffeine for the day" the officer said before walking away. Sherman then went back inside and saw his dad looking worried.

"You alright?" the white beagle asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad I dialed the cops before Ghostface could do anything worse than what he did to my arm" said Sherman taking another sip of his coffee.

"You wanna go straight to bed and take a nap?" Peabody suggested.

"Dad, I'm fine, I promise. Besides, we still got that movie to go to. The movie will make me forget all about what happened" Sherman said.

"Well, if you say so" Peabody said handing the preteen his smart phone that he left in the penthouse during Ghostface's attack and then started walking to the elevator.

"I'm gonna go get some candy out of the drawers. I'll be right back" Peabody said before the doors shut and Sherman sat down on one of the couches in the lobby.

"Thank God that's all over" said Sherman running his hand through his hair. He then felt his phone vibrate and then answered it.

"Hello?" asked Sherman.

"Hello, Sherman. Sorry the cops had to ruin our play-date. We were having so much fun" the person on the other line said, it was Ghostface. Sherman raised up from his seat and began getting scared and angry at the same time.

"You tried to murder me in cold blood the same way you killed my friend, that's your idea of fun?" Sherman asked with anger.

"I always enjoy the classic game of when the cat chases the mouse" Ghostface responded.

"My life is not some sick game for your amusement" Sherman started firmly.

"Yes it is. And when I decide it's over, you will die" Ghostface said before hanging up and the dial tone filled Sherman's ear. The redheaded boy hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He then saw that Peabody was walking to him with a plastic shopping bag of candy in his paw.

"I've got the candy. So you ready?" asked the beagle. Sherman was still a bit disturbed by Ghostface's last call but answered with a nod and a small smile.

"Good, now let's go give ourselves nightmares" said Peabody, making Sherman chuckle a bit before both father and son exited the lobby together.

 **(Start playing 'Red Right Hand' by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds as you read this next passage)**

The next day, Sherman was driven to school by his dad, who got a little paranoid at what happened yesterday. When Sherman waved goodbye to his dad, everyone outside 'Wes Craven Intermediate School' were looking at him and whispering.

"Did you hear? Sherman got attacked by the same guy who killed Abby last night" one girl said.

"Yeah, but the cops got there before he even got sliced up" Sherman heard from one of the goth kids. He then felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Look at you, dude. Sherman Peabody cheats death" Hayden said, making Sherman smile a little bit.

"Correction, I cheated murder. If I cheated death this would be one of those 'Final Destination' movies" Sherman said.

"Well, more or less it's the same thing. Dude, you're a celebrity now" said Hayden as he followed Sherman to his locker which he was supposed to get yesterday but didn't get to because of the murder.

"I really don't wanna be known as 'The Boy who Lived' it makes it easy to be teased by the Harry Potter club" Sherman said as he entered his locker combination. He then saw Mason Nadir, the school's math nerd approach him.

"Sherman, I heard what happened yesterday" Mason said.

"Everyone did. I saw as news crews pulled up to my place and began attacking me with a hundred questions" said Sherman as he opened the locker and put his books in it as well as his lunch in a plastic bag.

"Everyone wants to be best friends with the guy who survived an attack from the guy from 'Stab'" Mason said in excitement.

"Mason, we've known each other since Kindergarten, no serial killers from a horror movie tried to kill me back then" Sherman said shutting his locker door. Just as he was about to start walking again, someone in a Ghostface costume jumped out from behind the corner and scared Sherman.

"Ahh!" Sherman exclaimed falling backwards, leaving whoever was wearing the costume laughing. They took off the mask to reveal it was one of Penny's friends, Jill Evelyn.

"Gotcha good, dog-boy!" she said running away laughing.

"Just ignore her Sherman" Hayden said helping the redhead up.

"That crap isn't funny. That's the exact same costume whoever that guy was wore" said Sherman angry and dusting himself off.

"Well, there is a bright side to this. Maybe that 'Stab' remake will be about you and how you fought Ghostface" Mason suggested trying to make Sherman smile a bit.

"Yeah, all I gotta do is make sure I don't die in case there's a sequel" Sherman said before the bell rang and started walking to his first class with Sherman.

"See ya at lunch" Hayden said to Mason before he waved back and went to his class.

"I just hope the teacher doesn't make a big deal about surviving the killer's attack such a big deal" said Sherman as he and Hayden walked into the class.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

The first class was English Literature 101, and Sherman was pretty bored, nothing in the class was interesting to him. He was doodling in his notebook, he was drawing Ghostface's mask on the page and had a speech bubble near the mouth and it said 'What's your favorite scary movie?', which was the killer's most famous line in the 'Stab' movies.

"Now, we move onto talking about the Gothic genre of literature" the teacher said, which made Sherman snap out of his state of boredom and stop drawing.

"The Gothic genre is all around us. We have brilliant minds like Stephen King, Joe Hill, Thomas Harris, Maureen Johnson and Max Brooks. Every single one of them with a best-selling book or series in the Gothic genre" said the teacher.

"Do fan fiction authors count?" asked one of the students.

"I guess they do. Any kind of author qualifies whether they're famous, or on the internet" the teacher said, Sherman then raised his hand.

"Yes, Sherman?" the teacher called on him, giving him permission to lower his hand.

"Well, what if someone became so obsessed with something that they wrote about it? Like the killer that's out there right now. They're clearly mimicking Billy Loomis and Stu Macher and now they're recreating their own Woodsboro murders and have them take place here in the Big Apple" Sherman asked. All the class' eyes were on Sherman and the teacher looked to him.

"Are you suggesting someone's trying to create their very own 'Stab' fan fiction?" asked the teacher.

"It's a possibility. It's a classic case of life imitating art whether it be for revenge, their own personal gain, or because they're just obsessed with the movie, book, video game, or real life actions of another criminal" said Sherman. Everyone seemed to get Sherman's point.

"But why would someone want to turn a slasher film into a fan fiction?" asked Carl, who was two desks back from Sherman.

"I don't know, and I don't think anybody here wants to know" said Sherman looking down at his notebook at the drawing of Ghostface he made.

"Well, Sherman that was interesting. But you're right, that's what we will be discussing tomorrow. The act of life imitating art" said the teacher the minute before the bell rang, signaling everyone that class was over.

"Alright everyone, have a good day. And remember to have a parent or guardian sign your syllabus for class, it counts for half your grade this semester" the teacher said and Sherman got up from his desk and began walking down the hallway with Hayden.

Little did the redhead know that Penny was following him and then looked to Jill who came up to her with a big brown paper grocery bag.

"Did you bring the costume like I asked?" Penny asked. Jill then pulled out a costume that looked like Ghostface from the movies and she looked at it snickering.

"Oh boy, if Sherman wasn't terrified of Ghostface in the movies, he will in real life" said Penny as she walked to the girl's room.

"Penny, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Sherman got attacked yesterday by the actual Ghostface, the same one who killed Abby two nights ago. Don't you think you're taking it a little bit too far by doing this?" asked Jill.

"Of course not, I know what happened. And I don't really care, I hate Sherman and I can't wait to see him whimper like the dog he is when I scare him" said Penny as she removed the costume from the package and placed it on, putting the mask on last.

"Wish me luck" Penny said behind the mask and put the hood over it. Jill gave her a nervous thumbs up before Penny took out the fake glow-stick blade knife from the package and then left the girl's room.

"This is gonna be so epic" Penny said as she now approached the lunch room.

 **A/N: So, Sherman got another call from Ghostface, the rules of scary movie fan fictions have been laid out on the table, and Penny plans on using a Ghostface costume to scare Sherman, not caring about how he was attacked the night before, but little does she know dressing up as a real life killer on the loose will have consequences. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman received another call from Ghostface, now everyone is talking about him and how he survived an attack from the murderer of Abby. Also, Penny got a Ghostface costume from Jill planning on scaring Sherman with it, but Jill fails to warn her of the consequences of what would happen if she did what she did but Penny didn't wanna hear it. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman was now eating lunch with Hayden and Mason. Hayden was thinking deeply at what Sherman had said in class and wanted to ask him more about it.

"So, Sherman. I really liked what you said in class about how this guy was making their own real life fan fiction of 'Stab'. But can you explain to me how that's possible exactly?" asked Hayden. Sherman took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, just like in 'Stab' there has to be a certain set of rules depending on what kind of setting or what number sequel they're on" Sherman explained.

"I wasn't in there with you to hear it, so can you tell me the rules of making a scary movie fan fiction?" asked Mason. Sherman then took a piece of paper out of his notebook that was inside his bag and a pencil.

"Rule number one: The virgin always survives" Sherman said writing it down on the paper.

"Rule number two: No sex, drugs, or alcohol. All those things lead to death by a psycho in a mask" Sherman said after writing the words down.

"Okay, those are two rules. Any others?" asked Mason.

"Rule number three: Each character has different traits that make them the type of person you'd see in a horror movie" said Sherman writing another rule down.

"What do you mean?" asked Hayden.

"Each horror movie has to have one of each social clique in the group of possible future victims. There's the athlete, the joker, the nerd, the sex addict, the bully, the junkie, and then the virgin" said Sherman, making sure Hayden was getting what he was saying.

"Oh, those types of traits. I got it now" said Hayden, letting Sherman continue explaining the rules to Mason.

"And finally... Rule number four: Anyone you know can be the killer" Sherman said. Mason and Hayden looked all around them to look at the other classmates minding their own business, eating lunch, or talking with friends.

"If that's true... then who's really the guy in the mask?" Mason asked.

"I don't have any clues or leads as to who it is or why he's copying the Ghostface killer from the Woodsboro murders" Sherman explained. Hayden then looked to see a black cloaked person wearing a Ghostface mask, not knowing it was Penny, Mason felt his heart start beating rapidly in his chest after seeing this. One girl saw this as well and began screaming, thinking it was really Ghostface. Sherman looked behind him and saw that Ghostface raised their (Unknown to Sherman and the others, fake) knife and tried to stab Sherman, but he jumped to the side and landed on the floor.

"Sherman! Run!" one of the other students said and tried running away, but Ghostface now had Sherman in a choke hold and had their arm tightly around Sherman's neck, making him cough.

"This is so awesome" Penny said in her head smiling behind the mask.

"Let me go!" Sherman begged.

"Not until you beg like a dog" Penny thought to herself in her head. What Sherman did next was totally unexpected, he bit Ghostface on the arm and made them release a female shriek.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Penny screamed in pain clutching her arm and removing the mask. Sherman, Hayden, Mason, and everybody else was in total shock, not by Sherman biting his attacker, but who was behind that mask.

"Penny!? Why the Hell would you do that!?" Sherman screamed, tears close to falling down his cheeks.

"You bit me!" Penny screamed, ignoring Sherman's question.

"We don't care that he bit you. You deserved it!" one male student called out.

"You realize that you're wearing the exact same costume Sherman's attacker and Abby's killer wore!? What would have happened if the cops thought you were the killer!?" Mason said approaching Penny and chewed her out for her stupid actions.

"The knife was fake, and it was just a joke" Penny said trying to defend her actions.

"Doesn't matter, you almost choked Sherman to death. If he had died people would have thought you were the killer. Do you want that!?" Hayden asked. Before anybody else could say anything a security guard who had been watching everything from the entrance to the lunch room took both Penny and Sherman to the principal's office.

In the office, both preteen's parents were called and Penny was now being scolded by both her parents, the principal, and Mr. Peabody.

"I'm sorry. I was only joking" said Penny, on the verge of puking from all the anxiety her body was taking in from so many people being extremely angry and disappointed with her.

"Dressing up as the murderer who attacked my son the day after the assault took place is not a joke, young lady" said Mr. Peabody with his paws on his sides. Penny's eyes looked like they were close to letting out tears of fear.

"Sherman was Abby's friend too. How do you think Abby would like to see you picking on her friend like that?" asked Patty Peterson, Penny's mother.

"Don't forget the boy is just as guilty. He bit my daughter" Paul Peterson said, trying to defend his daughter.

"She was choking me! I had to do something, and I thought the real killer was in the school, it was reasonable!" Sherman said standing up from his seat and clenching his hand into a fist, angry that the father was to defend his attacker.

"Doesn't matter" an unknown voice said coming from the back. Everyone turned their heads to see a fat woman with black hair clad in pink and had a mole on her cheek.

"Biting is for dogs, there's something wrong with the boy and how he's being raised" the woman said. Sherman wanted to run up to the woman and punch her but he knew Peabody would hold him back.

"You clearly don't know what happened" said Sherman pointing to the Ghostface mask Penny wore that was sitting on the Principal's desk, as well as the cloak and fake knife.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that Peabody's parenting techniques need to be called into question" the woman said.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" asked Patty.

"I am Ms. Grunion from the Bureau of Child Safety and Protection" the woman said, the principal then spoke up.

"We're required by law to call them in, just in case of any incidents" said the Principal.

"You couldn't have bent the law for one second!?" Peabody exclaimed in rage.

"Ms. Grunion please listen to reason. What Penny did wasn't teasing, it was just brutal bullying. Not to mention Sherman was attacked by the same guy who killed the poor Bates girl wearing that exact same costume" said the principal. Everyone's angry eyes except Penny's were on Grunion.

"These petty little killings are nothing compared to that mutt's parenting skills" Grunion said pointing one crimson nail polished index finger at the white beagle standing next to his son with a paw on his shoulder.

"If you even dare to try and conduct an inspection in my house I swear to God I will sue you so hard your job will have no choice to fire you and sleep in regret knowing they made a mistake in hiring you" said Peabody growling. Then, when Grunion was about to speak against Peabody's threat, the door opened again and the same officer that helped Sherman after he was attacked by Ghostface the day before came in.

"Ma'am, please step away from the boy and his father" the officer said showing off his badge to her.

"You have no right to tell me what to do" Grunion said, being so stupid as to challenge an officer of the law.

"Ma'am, if you do not cease your harassment of this family I will arrest you" said the officer. She shut up the minute the word 'Arrest' came out of the officer's mouth.

"Thank you, now if you'd please leave this office. I have to confiscate this costume until the real killer is caught" said the officer taking the Ghostface costume and placing it in an evidence bag. Penny then spoke up.

"Wait! That's not mine, it's my friend Jill's. She lent it to me" said Penny.

"I'm sorry but until the real killer is caught we have to take this away" said the officer. Sherman smiled at this and winked at the officer who winked back with a smile. Grunion did as she was asked to and left the office growling.

Grunion then made her way to the parking lot in front of the school and found her Subaru and got into it. She then shut the door and tried to turn on the ignition but she felt nothing in the ignition, the keys were gone.

"Oh great" Grunion said irritated, clearly this wasn't the first time she lost her keys. When she dumped out the contents of her purse onto the passenger seat, her phone inside her jacket pocket began ringing and then she took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Grunion asked.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? You look pretty irritated" said the dark eerie voice of Ghostface. Grunion then looked around to see if anyone was looking at her while using their cell phone, but found nobody.

"Where are you?" asked Grunion.

"Take a guess" said Ghostface.

"You're in your car aren't you?" asked Grunion looking around to see if anyone was in the cars parked behind her.

"If I was in a car, don't you think there would be music playing or the engine would be making noise in the background?" asked Ghostface. Grunion then got even more freaked out and looked around even more for her keys but found nothing. A knocking was heard at her car door so she looked to see Ghostface holding her keys.

"Ahhhhhh!" Grunion screamed before Ghostface punched through the window and made glass fall onto the concrete and on Grunion's lap. She kept on screaming and screaming as she backed away from Ghostface but he began crawling in through the window he had just broken. Grunion reached behind her to try and open the door, but her hand kept slipping off the door handle due to her complete fear. Ghostface then lunged his knife into her left leg.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Grunion as she kicked Ghostface in his mask with the leg he didn't stab. Ghostface took the knife out her leg and tried to make another stab, but Grunion successfully opened the other door and began running into Central Park away from her car with a limp and bleeding leg.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Grunion whined with one leg covering the cut and getting blood all over it. She tripped on a rock and then started limping away from the trail, hoping to lose Ghostface in the woods. When she got to a big wooded area, she was alone and thought that he lost her.

"Thank God, he's gone" Grunion muttered.

"Not yet I'm not" said a voice from behind her. She turned behind her to see Ghostface getting ready to make another cut with the blade he had gripped tightly in his hand. Grunion screamed and fell backwards and picked a broken tree branch off the ground and tried to use it as a makeshift weapon against Ghostface and to knock the knife out of his hand but the minute she tried to swing it towards Ghostface but grabbed it and yanked it out of her hand easily.

"Oh no! Dear God please! No!" Grunion begged before Ghostface lunged the branch right though her forehead. Once the body stopped twitching and moving and coughing blood Ghostface walked away from the corpse and further into the woods of Central Park.

 **A/N: Ta-Da! Chapter 5 is now done! Penny just did the stupidest thing in her entire life, dressing up like real life serial killer to bully Penny, and Grunion made a cameo (I say cameo because she's only in just this chapter since her life got cut short by Ghostface) but now that we know all the suspects, who do you think is behind the mask? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In the last update, Penny dressed up as Ghostface in an attempt to bully Sherman and to scare him, but all she got was a bite on the arm and in trouble. Not to mention Grunion made an appearance but Ghostface got to her and made sure she's now sleeping with the woodland creatures in Central Park from now on. Now another body has been added to Ghostface's kill-list. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

At Sherman's house, Hayden was now watching TV with Sherman. It was another 'Goosebumps' episode, the title was 'Calling All Creeps'. Sherman was just watching the episode and eating 'Mike and Ike's' while watching the episode and held out the box to Hayden.

"Want some?" asked Sherman.

"Yeah sure" Hayden said holding out his hand and the other preteen poured the candy into his hand, mostly red ones and a few green ones.

"Oh good. The red ones are my favorite" Hayden said taking one red one and placing it on his tongue and chewed on it.

"You feeling okay?" asked Hayden. Sherman nodded and spoke after taking a breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Not too alright with the fact Penny dressed up as the murderer to one of my closest friends and bullied me with it. Other then that, I'm feeling just peachy" Sherman said with his eyes not losing focus on the TV screen.

"Well, an answer like that is better than no answer at all" Hayden said patting Sherman's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm getting tired of this episode, I've seen it a million times, can we watch a movie?" asked Hayden.

"Sure. How about 'The Hills Run Red'?" Sherman asked taking a DVD off one of his shelves close by his bed. But before Sherman could switch the input on the TV, a news broadcast came on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this important news bulletin. It seems the murderer of Abigail Bates has struck again. The victim has been identified as 36 year old Alexandria Grunion, who was found with a dismembered tree branch right through her forehead, penetrating her skull" the voice on the TV said, showing someone in a body bag being lifted into a coroner's van.

"Isn't that the stupid social worker you saw in the principal's office?" asked Hayden. Sherman nodded as an answer, totally speechless. The redhead's phone rang in his pocket and he took it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" asked Sherman.

"You enjoying the show, Sherman?" asked Ghostface's voice. Sherman's eyes widened and felt fear strike his heart, it began beating at a fast pace in his chest like he was running a marathon.

"Wait, you did this?" asked Sherman.

"Consider it a favor" said Ghostface.

"Why would I consider you killing somebody that offended my father and I a favor?" Sherman asked.

"She was just as slow and limp as she was bigoted and stupid" Ghostface said, talking deserving smack about the now-dead Grunion.

"Nobody deserves to die no matter how stupid the things they do" said Sherman with such anger in his voice.

"I have to disagree Sherman. But, whatever you say" Ghostface said with a spine-tingling chuckle at the end.

"Who are you?" asked Sherman looking out the window of his room.

"The question you should be asking me isn't 'Who Am I?' but rather 'Who's next?' that's the real question isn't it?" asked Ghostface before hanging up. Sherman then tossed the phone away and it hit the wall, breaking it into bits and pieces of glass, computer chips, and wires. Hayden then ran up to Sherman and hugged him.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay" Hayden said trying to calm his friend.

"I'm so scared, Hayden. Every time I get a phone call that voice is all I hear on the other end. It won't leave me alone, it won't stay out of my life, it won't stay out of my dreams, it won't leave me alone at all" Sherman said on the verge of breaking down.

"Sherman, you will rise out of this. Don't let that guy bring you down" Hayden said trying to reassure Sherman. The redheaded boy then broke apart from his best friend's hug and took deep breath.

"You're right, sorry I was so down on myself just a few seconds ago" Sherman apologized rubbing his arm. Hayden then patted his shoulder and spoke.

"It's okay buddy. Now let's watch that movie" Hayden said. Sherman then turned the DVD player on and the two friends watched 'The Hills Run Red' together and enjoyed every minute of it.

Meanwhile, at the Peterson house, Penny was now alone in her room watching a horror movie on TV. Patty was the only other family member in the house with her since Paul was working late tonight and paying the contractors for doing a good job remodeling the building. Patty then entered her daughter's room to see what she was doing.

"Hey sweetie, how's the movie?" asked Patty. Penny was watching 'Saw III' and she wasn't enjoying it. Not even the gore, the story, the characters, she hated the movie that was playing in front of her.

"Terrible. Why do I have to watch this garbage?" asked Penny with her arms crossed.

"Because your father and I want you to get along with Sherman and we think if you were to have a similar interest, you two could work out your differences through it" Patty said sitting down on the other end of the bed.

"And a crappy movie with terrible acting and fake looking gore is that interest?" asked Penny with an eyebrow raised.

"No, not just this film. Any kind of horror movie, Sherman's known to have a thing for horror" Patty said. The phone rang and Patty answered it.

"Hello?" Patty asked.

"Hey Mrs. Peterson, can I talk to Penny?" asked Jill from the other end of the line.

"Sure" Patty said handing Penny the house phone since Penny wasn't allowed to have a cell phone for one whole week because of the incident at school.

"It's Jill" Patty said and Penny held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey" Penny said greeting her friend.

"Hi, Penny. How's being punished for ya?" asked Jill morbidly as she looked out from her window to see Penny lying down on her bed through that window. Penny and Jill have been next door neighbors since childhood up to now.

"Terrible. My mom's making watch 'Saw III' to have something to talk about with Sherman so we can 'Mend our problems' tomorrow at school. Not to mention I can't have my phone back for a week" Penny said.

"My dad grounded me for a month since I took his costume without his permission. That was his most prized possession he got from a live behind the scenes tour of 'Stab 3' when he went to Hollywood for his and mom's honeymoon" said Jill, complaining how terrible her grounding was.

"At least you don't have to sit through this crap I'm watching right now" Penny said.

"I actually like the 'Saw' movies. It's the last four in the series after the third one that were terrible" Jill said. Patty then noticed Penny's phone ringing in her jacket pocket and took it out and looked at the screen to reveal 'Unknown Caller' on the caller ID. Patty answered the phone, sliding her thumb on the answer key.

"Peterson residence" said Patty kindly.

"I wanna talk to Penny" said the voice belonging to Ghostface. Patty got a confused look.

"Um, why?" asked Patty.

"None of your business. Just hand her the phone" said Ghostface.

"I'm sorry but she's had her phone privilege's revoked for the rest of the week" Patty said.

"I don't care. Let me talk to her" Ghostface said, a little bit angry at Patty's resistance to hand her daughter the phone. Penny saw that her mom was holding her phone and looked up to her.

"Who is it?" asked Penny. Patty looked down to face her daughter.

"Some guy who wants to talk to you. But he kinda sounds off and rude" responded the older blonde woman. Penny then spoke to Jill on the house phone.

"There's some rude guy on the phone who wants to talk to me. I don't even know who's calling" Penny said.

"Tell your mom to just hang up on them" Jill said before exchanging goodbyes with Penny and both girls hung up. Jill then closed the window with white curtains and then turned the light off.

"Do you know anything about my daughter? I don't even think you know her" Patty said in a challenging tone.

"I know she bullied Sherman Peabody today dressing up as someone from a horror movie and now you're making her watch 'Saw III' so she can try and make friends with him" Ghostface said, Patty now felt a sense of fear and spoke.

"How do you know all that? And how do you know which 'Saw' movie she's watching?" asked Patty.

"It's because I'm standing in the closet" Ghostface said looking to Penny's pink double door closet.

"No, there's no way you can really be in there" Patty said walking closer to the closet, Penny was confused since she couldn't hear the conversation between Ghostface and her mother.

"Find out for yourself. Open it up, I dare you" said Ghostface. Patty then slowly placed her hands on the doorknobs and opened it, revealing nobody or nothing in there. Patty then had an angry look on her face and put her daughter's phone back against her ear.

"Liar. Now don't you dare call this number again" Patty warned.

"I never said I was in Penny's closet" Ghostface said. Patty's expression changed to fear and her eyes widened as well in complete and utter shock, for she knew what Ghostface was gonna do. A loud bang was heard from Jill's bedroom next door and a loud girly scream.

"Jill!" Penny shouted opening her window and saw the shadow of Ghostface attacking her and a crimson blood stain staining the no-longer pristine white curtains.

"Oh my God!" Patty said dropping the phone on the floor and the device bounced twice on the fuzzy purple carpet. They then heard a male voice that undoubtedly belonged to Jill's older brother, Brandon.

"What's going on in he... oh my God!" Brandon screamed before shouting out in pain and then a loud thud that signaled his body hitting the floor.

"Not Brandon too!" Penny said with tears now flowing down her eyes. The bloodstained curtains opened up to reveal Ghostface with a bloodied knife in his hand, he waved to both mother and daughter tilting his head like the lunatic he was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed while Ghostface put a finger up to the mouth of his mask (which means 'Shush' which was something Freddy Krueger did with one of the blades on his glove in one of his movies) and then went back inside the room and then the lights shut off.

 **A/N: There you go. Sherman just learned about Grunion's death and not to mention Jill and her brother are now dead too, no thanks to Ghostface. But now that more Ghostface attacks have been made, what's gonna happen? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter, Jill and her older brother Brandon have fallen victims to Ghostface. And Penny was being made to watch a horror movie by her mother so she can try and fix the situation between them. Not to mention Sherman had some reassurance from Hayden when he was losing hope when he found out about Grunion's death and Ghostface calling him when he saw it on TV. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

Sherman, Hayden, and Mason were now walking to school together. Since Ghostface was still on the loose, the three friends decided to use the 'Buddy System' to protect themselves in case they stumbled upon the killer on their way to and from school.

"So, I heard you guys had a sleepover last night" Mason said to Sherman.

"Yeah, we watched a few 'Goosebumps' episodes and then we watched 'The Hills Run Red' and then we went to sleep" Sherman answered.

"Is that the one with mutants living in the deserts of New Mexico?" asked Mason.

"No, that's 'The Hills Have Eyes'. This was a totally different movie" Hayden piped in. When they were about to cross the street, they noticed everyone was outside the school's doors which were totally locked.

"What's going on? How come the doors aren't open?" asked Sherman.

"Maybe the Principal overslept?" Hayden suggested.

"Probably, but why don't we just go up there and see for ourselves" Mason suggested. The three boys then made their way across the street and through the crowds of other kids that were also wondering why the gates were locked. The intercom then came on.

"Attention, may I have your attention please?" asked the voice of the principal on the intercom. All the students looked up to the speakers that were on the left and right sides on the outside of the door.

"It's with great sorrow that I must inform you that the two siblings, Jill and Brandon Evelyn were found dead in cold blood in their own home last night" the principal said. Everyone gasped in horror, Sherman looked down at his feet and his face grew a look of anger as well as clench his fists.

"Ghostface" Sherman snarled, knowing all too well who did it. Hayden and Mason were in shock too, they were talking about it too.

"Now, because of the deaths of three beloved classmates, I am now forced to cancel classes until the murderer is caught" the principal said over the speakers. Half the student body was cheering, mostly because of school being canceled, while the others were upset and thought it would be a good time to mourn their friends.

"Have a good day" the principal said before turning off the intercom. The other students in the crowd disbanded from it going back to their homes. Sherman looked to his friends.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the redhead asked.

"Ghostface did it?" Hayden and Mason asked in unison.

"Dang right" Sherman said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to Sherman to see Penny.

"Penny, what are you...?" before Sherman could finish his question, the blonde cut him off.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry. It was wrong what I did, and I know it now because that sick creep killed Jill and her brother right in front of my mom and I" Penny explained. Sherman's eyes widened in shock at what Penny told him.

"So, you're sorry after you saw someone murdered in cold blood right in front of you?" asked Sherman. Penny only nodded and spoke back.

"Yes, and I know that..." Penny tried to say, but Sherman cut her off this time.

"You're forgiven" Sherman said. Penny was a little shocked to hear this.

"I'm forgiven?" Penny asked to make sure the redhead wasn't playing any jokes with her.

"Yes, on one condition though" Sherman said. Penny then wanted to know what the catch was to be forgiven.

"What?" she asked.

"Sit through a 'Friday the 13th' marathon with me at my place tonight" said Sherman.

"Sure, sounds easy enough" Penny said, knowing that his condition was gonna involve a horror movie, a marathon of classic ones no doubt.

"Alright. Meet me at my place near twelve o' clock PM. I wanna start early on it. We've got about eleven movies to watch, including 'Freddy vs. Jason'" Sherman said. Penny nodded and hugged Sherman, who blushed but returned the hug nonetheless.

"See ya" Penny said walking home now.

"That went well" Sherman said.

"Yeah, didn't think she'd be apologizing so soon" Hayden said, who had been watching the whole thing with Mason.

"So what are you gonna do now, Sherman?" Mason asked.

"I'd better go pick up some candy from the convenience store and some popcorn to get ready for the marathon" said Sherman.

"Alright, see ya later then" Hayden said.

"Bye!" Sherman said waving 'Bye' to both his friends before walking down the street and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The redhead then looked at his new phone (Which he got yesterday at 'Best Buy' because he broke his last one) to reveal 'Unknown Caller' on the screen and a picture of a question mark on the screen and prepared for it to be Ghostface.

"Hello?" Sherman answered.

"Happy to hear from me again, Sherman?" asked the voice from the other end. Sherman was right, it was Ghostface.

"What do you think!?" Sherman said looking all around him.

"I knew you would. I like playing this game with you" Ghostface said chuckling.

"I told you already that my life isn't some game for anybody to play" Sherman said.

"And I already told you that it was whether you liked it or not" Ghostface retorted.

"I'm not just gonna stand here all day and play gamed with the sicko who killed my friend" Sherman said with venom in his voice.

"Woah, Sherman. Never knew you could be so hostile. I like it like that, it makes the game so much more fun" said Ghostface.

"You've already ruined my life enough, can't you just leave me alone?" Sherman asked.

"No can do. Besides, I can't stop now, not until everyone remembers" stated Ghostface. Sherman was confused a bit.

"Remember? What do you mean?" asked Sherman.

"You know how long it's been since the last set of killings? Four years, Sherman. And everybody forgot, why? You were adopted, and it made history all over the USA" Ghostface said.

"So you're doing this all for attention?" Sherman asked, a little irritated with Ghostface toying around with his anger and emotions.

"Attention? Oh no, not anything like that. It's just that nobody was afraid of what happened all those years ago with Billy Loomis and his buddy, Stu. That's why I needed to make sure everybody remembered" Ghostface explained.

"So you're stirring up fear just like the other guys before you?" Sherman asked.

"Bingo! It's a new chapter for the Woodsboro murders, Sherman. And you're right in the middle of it" Ghostface said before giving a sinister laugh.

"You come near any of my friends, I swear..." Sherman was about to continue but Ghostface cut him off.

"You'll do what? Oh I know, nothing! You know why? Because I have the advantage, a bargaining chip If you will" Ghostface said. Sherman was now confused again.

"What do you mean? What bargaining chip?" Sherman asked.

"That mutt you call a father. It all started with him, he adopted you and everybody just forgot that the killings were happening in Woodsboro all over again. It started with your dad, and it all ends with you" Ghostface said before hanging up and the dial tone was all Sherman could ever hear now before hanging up himself. Sherman growled in frustration. But then he thought about what Ghostface said, his dad was in danger, and one wrong move could mean Mr. Peabody could get killed.

"No, I'm not gonna let that happen" said Sherman shaking his head and then decided to think about the movie marathon he was gonna have with Penny and went to the convenience store to pick up the candy and popcorn and then went back home.

When Sherman was now back home in his penthouse, he saw Mr. Peabody reading a book and then he spoke to him.

"Hi, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said.

"Hello Sherman. The school district called, all schools are closed until that wretched killer is off the streets" Peabody said, now noticing Sherman looking sad sitting next to him.

"Sherman, what's wrong?" asked the beagle. Sherman knew there was now no point in lying and spoke.

"I've been getting calls from the killer. He said he's doing all this to make people remember the murders that happened four years ago, the same year you adopted me" explained Sherman, Peabody then placed a paw on the boy's hand and spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Peabody.

"With everything else that's been going on, I thought something as stupid as threatening phone calls from a serial killer didn't matter" Sherman said in defense.

"But it does. Nobody is safe until that little creep is thrown in prison where he belongs" Peabody said, Sherman then took a deep breath and continued.

"He said he had a bargaining chip to get me to play some sort of game he's playing with my life. That's you" Sherman said. Peabody flinched at Sherman's words.

"Me? But why?" asked the white furred beagle.

"He said you adopting me when I was 10 back in 2011 made everyone forget about the killings happening again that year. He said something about hurting you if I didn't do as he said" Sherman explained letting tears fog up his glasses. But then he felt Peabody take the glasses off him and wipe them clear again before putting them back on his son's face.

"Sherman, I'll be fine. I have several belts in many different styles of martial arts. I can defend myself from a psycho killer any day. Everything's gonna end, I promise" Mr. Peabody said, making the preteen smile and hug his dad.

"Thanks, dad" Sherman said. Peabody was taken aback by this, but responded.

"You're welcome kiddo" said Mr. Peabody. He rarely called Sherman 'Kiddo' or 'Sport' or any fatherly nicknames dads had for their sons, but this was the first time he ever did, making it super special. Sherman then spent most of his time hugging his dad until he knew it was ready to get ready for Penny to be over for the 'Friday the 13th' marathon.

 **A/N: So now, school's canceled until Ghostface is caught, Penny apologized to Sherman, and Sherman had some much needed fatherly time with Mr. Peabody after Ghostface threatening to kill him if he didn't play his little 'Game'. And now Peabody wants to be called 'Dad', how sweet. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sherman now prepares for a movie marathon with Penny so she can prove how sorry she is to Sherman after Jill and her brother were murdered in front of her and her mother. And Ghostface revealed he'll use Mr. Peabody as a bargaining chip to get Sherman to play his sick game with Sherman's life, and Peabody is now letting Sherman calling him dad now. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman decided to shower before getting everything ready. He set up two of his bean bag chairs to be in front of his TV set, and a small little tray in the middle with enough room to hold a stack of candy boxes and a bowl of popcorn. Once he got out of the shower, he put on a shirt that had Pinhead from 'Hell-Raiser' on the front and put on a dark red hooded jacket over it, zipping it halfway up, and some pants with the same color of his jacket.

"Looking good, Peabody" Sherman said giving himself the 'Thumbs-up' in the mirror. Once he heard the elevator ding, he went outside the bathroom and heard his dad talking to someone.

"Greeting Ms. Peterson, welcome to our humble abode" he heard the voice of Peabody speaking to someone. He turned the corner to see Penny stepping out the elevator and turning to the white furred beagle to speak with him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Peabody Penny said. She noticed Sherman walking over to her and he spoke to her.

"Hey, welcome I guess" said Sherman nervously, this was the first time he ever had a girl over at his house other than Abby who came over often whenever a new horror movie came out on DVD or Blu-Ray and they watched it together.

"Glad to be here" said Penny a little nervous as well. Sherman then took her hand and lead her to his room and the blonde was in awe at everything it. She was admiring Sherman's horror movie posters, 'Nightmare on Elm Street' bed sheets, his collection of miniature horror movie villain figurines, even all his horror movies on the shelves.

"How do you like it?" Sherman asked.

"It's pretty cool, I never knew you loved horror so much" said Penny looking at a little statue of Ash Williams with his chainsaw hand and his 'Boom-stick' in his other hand, from 'Army of Darkness' on his desk by his computer.

"Everybody's gotta have a hobby. Horror movies and collectibles are mine" Sherman said walking over to where Penny was looking at the figure of Ash. Sherman then picked up about eleven movies off his movie shelves and picked them up.

"So, are you ready?" Sherman asked, getting Penny's attention. Penny then saw how many Blu-Rays the redhead had in his hands and was in awe at how many there were.

"How many movies are in this series exactly?" she asked. Sherman just chuckles and spoke.

"There's a grand total of eleven movies. There's 'Friday the 13th', 'Friday the 13th: Part 2', 'Friday the 13th: Part 3', 'Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter', 'Friday the 13th: A New Beginning', 'Friday the 13th: Jason Lives', 'Friday the 13th: The New Blood', 'Friday the 13th: Jason takes Manhattan', 'Jason goes to Hell: The Final Friday', 'Jason X' and 'Freddy vs. Jason'. That's pretty much all of them" Sherman said.

"THAT many? Wow, this series must have been super popular" said Penny.

"Back in the 80's and early 90's, yeah. Now it's getting remade a second time" said Sherman as he knelt down and placed the first movie into the Blu-Ray player.

"Wow, can't wait to get started" said Penny sitting down on the bean bag chair on the left and Sherman sat down on the left.

"There's some snacks right there on the tray if you want any" Sherman said pointing to the tray.

"I guess a box of sour skittles will do for now" Penny said picking up the large box and opened it. Sherman did the same with berry flavored 'Mike & Ike's' and took a small handful of those. Before Sherman could even press the 'Play' button on the remote control, Sherman's phone began making the 'Skype' jingle, someone was trying to call him on Skype and saw that it was Mason.

"Should I hang up?" asked Sherman.

"No, answer it. I guess we can talk to him for a little bit" said Penny, giving the redhead her approval to speak to his best friend and include her in the chat. Sherman then pressed the 'Answer' button on the screen and it Showed Mason sitting at his desk talking on his computer.

"Hey Sherman, what's up?" asked Mason to Sherman, and waved a little to Penny who waved back in response

"Not much, just getting ready to watch all the 'Friday the 13th' movies" Sherman said.

"Sounds fun, and Penny, take my advice... Skip 'Jason X' please" Mason suggested but it only made Penny laugh a little bit.

"Hey, I like 'Jason X'" Sherman said in the movie's defense.

"I think outer space sequels are the worst. They called Leprechaun an alien life form, Jason turned into a cyborg, and Pinhead may have stayed the way he was but it was still a crappy installment in the series" Mason said.

"Oh, I forgot you were a die-hard 'Hell-Raiser' fan" Sherman said making all three preteens chuckle.

"I will defend that series to the end, guys. I fell in love with it the first time I ever saw it on VHS when I was six" Mason pointed out.

"That young, huh?" Penny asked.

"My parents didn't even know I was watching it, but I told them about it years later and my dad took me to buy the new 'Hell-Raiser' on DVD" said Mason. Sherman noticed the door to Mason's room open and barely make any noise and saw Ghostface tip-toe to Mason's desk. Sherman and Penny's eyes were widened in fear and Sherman had to scream.

"Mason! Mason, behind you!" Sherman screamed.

"What?" Mason asked and then looked behind him to see Ghostface raise his knife and his reaction was a loud scream. Mason jumped out of his wooden office chair and Ghostface's knife dug deep into the wood and creating a large crack in the seat. But pulling the knife out wasn't an issue, he then shut the computer and the chat was terminated.

"Oh my God! He's gonna kill Mason!" Penny screamed.

"We gotta get to his house, now!" Sherman said getting up and Penny followed right behind him. They both took the stairs because they figured the elevator wasn't the fastest way to try and stop a murderer that was on the loose and copying a killer back from years ago.

"Taxi!" Sherman said running out into the street and stepping in front of an empty cab.

"What on Earth are you doing, kid? You can't just run out into the middle of the road, you can get hit by a car" the driver said. Sherman then got into the back and Penny did too.

"Spare us a lecture and drive us to 17, Maple Street. There's a murder in progress!" Sherman said with a tone of urgency in his voice. The driver thought the kids were just using 'Murder in Progress' to try and gain sympathy and get out of paying the fare for the cab ride there.

"Yeah yeah yeah, listen, I'll drive you there but you still gotta pay the fare once you get there" the driver said somberly.

"Fine! Just go!" Penny shouted and then the cab started moving. The drive to Mason's house was about twelve minutes and Sherman paid the fare.

"Thanks" Penny said before the two ran away and into the house. The door was already opened and they ran upstairs to see Mason bleeding on the carpet.

"Mason!" Sherman screamed.

"Oh dear God!" screamed Penny after Sherman finished his scream.

"Not him, why? Why did it have to be him?" Sherman asked feeling tears well up into his eyes. The phone then began ringing in the kitchen and Sherman went over to answer it.

"Hello?" Sherman answered. The other end had a voice that was all too familiar, but scared and shaking.

"Sherman, please. Help me" it was Peabody.

"Dad? Where are you?" asked Sherman now worried.

"It's the killer, he's got me and he's not gonna stop until he... MMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHH! MMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peabody said before what sounded like duct tape was taken from the roll and used to shut his muzzle and gag him.

"Mr. Peabody!? Dad! What's happening, where are you!?" asked Sherman. The phone then gave out a loud 'Beep' before it changed to someone else voice.

"So sorry daddy couldn't join us just a little longer, Sherman" Ghostface said.

"Where is he, you sick creep?" asked Sherman with scorn in his voice.

"He's with me, and he's still alive. He'll live as long as you do as I say" Ghostface threatened.

"Please, God no!" Sherman said now sobbing.

"Then he dies right now!" Ghostface shouted on the other end.

"NO NO NO! FINE! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!?" Sherman screamed. Penny was watching Sherman's conversation with Ghostface and knew all to well what was going on.

"We're gonna play a new game; Hide and seek. The rules are simple you come looking and try to find your dad, but if I even get a sliver of a feeling that you called the cops, then daddy dearest dies where he stands" Ghostface explained over the phone.

"I already agreed to play your sick game, all I asked you you to do was leave my dad alone. You couldn't do that for one second?!" Sherman exclaimed in anger and sorrow.

"Oh yeah, that. I forgot to mention, I tend to cheat and break promises often then I should" said Ghostface with a laugh at the end.

"You tricked me" Sherman said now falling to his knees and fully sobbing.

"Play the game and he lives, that's one promise I can keep. But if you cheat by calling the police, I'm gonna make him wish he was already dead" Ghostface warned.

"I'm gonna find him, and then I'm gonna find you, and make sure you never hurt anybody else ever again" Sherman said now wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it" said Ghostface before hanging up. Once the dial tone was all the redhead could hear from the other end, Sherman threw the phone out the kitchen window and it landed in the pool. Penny now hugged Sherman and whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Sherman, but we'll find him. All we gotta do is go to the police and then..." Sherman cut her off before she could go on.

"NO! He said Mr. Peabody would die if I got the cops involved" Sherman said crying into her shoulder. Penny then just caressed his hair and rubbed his back and the same time to calm him down, but it was all in vain. All that would make Sherman better is getting his dad back from that sick psycho jerk.

 **A/N: Chapter 8 is complete! And Ghostface took action in their little game and kidnapped Peabody, using Mason's death as a diversion. But at least now Sherman and Penny are getting closer to one another. Only a few more chapters left. Who is the killer? What is his motivation? Where is Peabody? Will Sherman rescue him? Find out soon, Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The day of the 'Friday the 13th' marathon for Sherman and Penny turns into a day of tragedy when Mason is killed, and they leave the house to try and make sure he's okay but Ghostface used the two preteen kids' absence as an opportunity to kidnap Peabody and hold him hostage somewhere, and he threatened to kill Peabody if Sherman called the cops. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman woke up in the guest bed of Hayden's house screaming wearing nothing but a gray tank top and his boxers. Sherman then could feel tears welling up in his eyes and a lump in his throat that felt impossible to swallow. Yesterday, Hayden and his mother offered to give Sherman shelter in their own home after they found his dad and Ghostface's killing spree was put to an end, Sherman didn't have the heart to say no to his friend.

"Sherman? I heard you screaming, are you okay?" Hayden asked coming into the room wearing his favorite 'Batman' pajamas and sat down next to Sherman.

"I'm scared. What if my dad's really dead and I don't have anyone else to care for me?" Sherman asked wiping his tears and sweat away. Hayden then hugged his friend.

"Sherman, listen to me. Hope isn't something you just throw away, you will find him. And if you don't... then I'll convince my mom to adopt you. We can be brothers" Hayden said smiling a little bit.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" asked Sherman in shock at how kind the thing Hayden offered to do for him was.

"Thank you" Sherman whispered smiling back and returning the embrace Hayden was giving him.

"You're welcome" the brunette Emo-haired preteen said before breaking the hug and pulling out Sherman's phone from his pocket.

"Also, I traced where that call came from using my computer and your call history" Hayden said. Sherman was now starting to get interested in what Hayden had to say.

"And?" asked Sherman.

"And, I found this old abandoned auto-body shop. That's where the call originated from. We go there, we find your dad and free him" Hayden said. Sherman then smiled again and hugged Hayden again.

"Thank you so much! I knew there was gonna be something good happening soon" Sherman said.

"No problem. We should leave first thing in the morning though" Hayden said before bidding goodnight to his friend once more and both went back to sleep. Sherman fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that he'd be beating Ghostface in his game soon and it would all be over.

The next morning, Sherman and Hayden were hogging down pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage patties too.

"Woah, looks like you boys are really hungry" said Ms. McClaine.

"Yeah, we've got something we wanna get done today and we wanna have a big breakfast before we do it" said Sherman before guzzling down some orange juice.

"Good idea, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all" Ms. McClaine said before taking both Hayden and Sherman's empty plates and putting them in the sink to be washed. Once they both finished their OJ, Hayden and Sherman picked up their backpacks filled with everything they'll be needing for their mission to where Ghostface called from.

"I gotta go to work and I won't be home till late, okay?" Ms. McClaine said.

"Yes mom" Hayden said before hugging his mom and they both went out the door. When they were walking down the street, Hayden spoke up.

"How come you didn't mention where we were going and why?" Hayden asked.

"You'd really think your mom would let us leave the house to go where a serial killer called me and where he's possibly holding my dad hostage somewhere?" asked Sherman.

"Yeah, you're right. She would flip her lid and ground me for a month" Hayden said. When they turned the corner to see the bus stop, they saw Penny with a flashlight in her hand.

"Hey guys" Penny said.

"Oh, hi. What's going on?" Hayden asked. Sherman then spoke up for his new female blonde friend.

"I kinda invited her to come along with us" Sherman said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get and I thought Penny would be good" Sherman said not realizing he was blushing.

"Oh, I get it" Hayden said winking. Sherman then shook his head.

"No no no no, we're just friends, dude" Sherman said in his defense.

"Whatever. C'mon, this place is on the outskirts of the city near the city limit" Hayden said now taking the lead and leaving Sherman and Penny to walk behind him.

"Thanks for coming with us, it helps" Sherman said.

"No problem. I wanna help you as much as I can" Penny said in a supportive manner.

The three kids' trek took them about an hour long walk to get to the city limit and saw nothing but grassy plains and abandoned buildings.

"Wow, this place looks deserted" Penny said.

"It's an extremely old town. It shut down when the great depression struck" Sherman explained. They then saw at the very end of it, in a large plain of grass there was a building covered with vines and thorn bushes.

"That's the place. It looks exactly how I found it on Google images, only it's not one large greenhouse" Hayden said. The three kids then began running towards the building and saw that the garage doors were covered top to bottom with vines.

"I don't think we can get past these" Penny said.

"Sure we can. These vines look ancient. We can just. rip them off easily" Hayden suggested.

"Worth a shot" Sherman said as he went over to one of the garage doors with Hayden and on the count of three, grabbed the vine blockage and they all came down at once.

"That was easy" Penny said surprised at how the vines came down so fast. Sherman then decided to lift the garage door by himself. Hayden tried to offer some help, but he insisted on doing it himself.

"Please don't be locked" Sherman said to himself in his mind before grabbing onto the handle and raised up the garage to reveal it opened up easily and it wasn't locked or rusted shut into it's place with the gears.

"Alright, the door is open. Let's go" Hayden said pulling a flashlight out of his bag and turned it on, Sherman did the same and Penny too. Once they were inside, they saw old cars of classic models when automobiles were just invented.

"Woah, these things look like you'd see them on 'Pawn Stars' or something" Penny said shining her flashlight on the car closest to her.

"Not even the richest of people could afford their cars during that time" Hayden said looking at a hood-less vehicle and looking at the old rusted up engine covered in dust.

"But phone signal wasn't even invented until way later into the century... how did the killer call us from here?" asked Sherman.

"Every single wireless network is able to offer service in dead zones. Even my dad has it" Penny said looking at the old dusty wrenches and picked one up to get a closer look.

"That probably explains it, but it doesn't explain why he'd hide here. What's so special about this place?" Sherman wondered out loud.

"The killer probably thought that nobody ever comes here anymore even though it had so much history and just picked here to set up some form of residence" Hayden said. Sherman then looked at the very end of the garage to see a metal door with a broken off door knob.

"Hey guys, look at this" Sherman said getting their attention and walked over to the door.

"You think he's been hiding in there?" asked Hayden.

"I think so. I also think he's the one who probably broke the door knob off when he tried to get inside the first time" Penny suggested. Hayden decided to open the door and reveal what was behind it. It was an office, it had waiting chairs, old pictures of classic cars and everything.

"It's just an office?" Penny asked walking in first. Sherman then saw something and shined the light on it.

"No, it's his lair" Sherman said. They all shined their lights on the wall to reveal photos from books, internet websites, and a large spider-web made of yarn.

"Wow, look at all these" Hayden said examining the wall. There were photos of the original victims and survivors of the Woodsboro murders, and all the copycat killers following in the steps of the original.

"See this one? It goes in a pattern. Billy and Stu, Mickey and Billy's mom, Sidney Prescott's half brother; Roman, and her cousin Jill with her friend Charlie these are all the original Woodsboro murderers" Sherman said noticing the pattern.

"Wait, one's missing" Penny said shining her flashlight to the photo that was next to Jill, but it was completely redacted with Sharpie.

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be the new Ghostface" Sherman suggested. Before anyone could say anything else, rustling and shaking could be heard behind a wooden door by the front desk.

"I think there's someone behind that door" Sherman whispered. He approached the door quietly and slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly as well. The preteen redhead opened it up and revealed it to be nothing more than a janitor's closet with nothing but a family of possums running out of there.

"Ahhhh! I hate rodents!" Penny screeched. Sherman then shined the light in the closet to reveal a piece of paper with a stencil of Ghostface's mask on it and the words 'Nice Try' written on the top of the stencil itself. Sherman then crumbled the paper up and threw it against the wall in anger.

"He's not here. He probably figured out what we did and left before we could even catch a glimpse of him" Hayden said, realizing what the killer must have done before they arrived. Sherman's phone rang again and he answered it.

"Hello?" Sherman asked.

"How do you like my place, Sherman? Sorry it's a bit of a mess. It's been like that ever since the stock market crash" Ghostface said laughing at the fact the kids thought they could catch him but couldn't.

"Where is my dad!?" Sherman asked in pure hate filled anger.

"Oh don't worry. You'll see him soon enough if you keep playing the game the way I want you to. It's just like in 'Saw' and 'The Collector' but with no gruesome murder devices or booby-traps" Ghostface said before hanging up. Sherman then looked down to his shoes.

"Come on guys, let's go back. We've wasted our time coming here" Sherman said before walking out the door and both his friends following him.

"Sherman, remember what I said. Never give up hope" Hayden said.

"He's right. You've gotta be getting closer to who this guy really is, right? I mean, we found a psycho killer's lair, like an evil Bat-Cave" Penny said trying to offer a sliver of hope to the redhead.

"You guys don't get it. This guy is testing me, and when I fail, people are dead because of it. He's trying to make me feel guilty for all the murders that HE caused" Sherman said feeling like he'd been failing at trying to keep everyone he loved safe.

"Forget about Ghostface for just once okay? You've done so much more than you think you've done. You survived Ghostface's attack when he tried to make you victim number two, you know the rules on how a horror movie works and how to survive it. Not to mention you found his lair... dude, you're starting to get closer to finding out who's really behind that mask. You just gotta keep going on and on" Hayden said.

"And besides..." Penny said before pulling Sherman into a kiss and him returning it within seconds and pulled apart after five seconds.

"I'd rather have been fighting this guy together than be dead not following the rules you know" Penny said. Sherman blushed and smiled.

"O-O-Okay then. I guess we're pretty close" Sherman said before exchanging high-fives with both Hayden and Penny and the two of them went home.

 **A/N: Now our heroes have found Ghostface's lair but found out that it was all for nothing, Peabody wasn't there and neither was Ghostface. But now, Sherman and Penny have finally had their first kiss in the middle of all this murder and talk of horror movies. But now they're both getting closer to who the killer truly is. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In the last update, Hayden traced Ghostface's phone calls to an abandoned auto-body shop and Sherman, Penny, and Hayden went down to that exact same place. They were hoping to find Peabody, but they only found Ghostface's lair in the main office. Now this is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman and Hayden were now in Hayden's room watching 'Detention of the Dead' and Penny was over in the other room getting her dress on for a big company gala that her parents were hosting tonight, her mother had decided to let her get prepared at Hayden's place because they feared Ghostface would try and break in and that she'd be safer with her friends.

"So, Sherman. You going with Penny to her parents' company gala at their office building?" Hayden asked. Penny had offered an invitation to go with her as a date but politely declined. He wanted to spend his time looking for his dad, and printed out fliers offering a reward for anyone who's seen him, but didn't mention that Ghostface was the kidnapper because everyone was afraid to step out of their homes now because of him. He's even handed a few to the police.

"Oh boys" Penny said getting their attention. Both boys looked to the door to see Penny standing right in the middle of the door-frame wearing a burgundy dress with a black wool cardigan over it, she also had black stockings and burgundy Mary Jane's as well.

"Wow" Sherman said wide eyed and blushing at this.

"Penny, you look a-a-a-amazing" Sherman said getting up and looking at her.

"Thank you Sherman" Penny said hugging the redhead.

"So, how long before you gotta go?" asked Hayden. Penny looked to the alarm clock on Hayden's desk and then spoke again.

"In about five minutes. My mom just told me dad's gonna be late because his car got towed and he's gotta speak to the impound lot manager which could take a while" Penny explained and then turned her attention to the fliers on the desk and looked at them.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd make so much of these" said Penny.

"Yeah. I'm so worried for him right now, sometimes I keep thinking if Ghostface killed him" Sherman said.

"Don't say that, he'll be fine" Hayden piped in.

"Well, I do really wish you the best of luck" Penny said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Penny, it means a lot coming from you" Sherman said smiling a bit. A car horn could be heard and now and Penny looked out Hayden's window to see a stretched limo outside.

"Oh, that's my ride. I gotta go. Bye guys" Penny said running out the door.

"Bye!" both boys called out in unison.

"I'm gonna go order some pizza with the money my mom left us" Hayden said.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna check the police blog to see if there's any news involving my dad" Sherman said sitting down at Hayden's desk looking at his Macbook air (which Hayden was kind enough to let him borrow of course) and clicked the police blog tab.

The limo stopped in front of the 'Peterson Law Firm' building and Penny was nervous. But in the midst of all the nervousness, she smiled a bit, thinking that tonight she'd get to have a sliver of fun and time to forget about Ghostface and the people he's murdered.

 **(Start playing 'Runaway (U & I) (Svidden & Jarly Remix)' by Galantis as you read this next sequence of the story)**

"Alright, you can do this Penny. Just go in and smile, and don't let all these murders cloud your mind. Just have fun, that's what matters tonight, having fun" Penny said to herself and got out of the limo and walked into the building through the tall double glass doors and walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the hard black marble floor. She then saw her mom waiting for her.

"Penny, there you are. You look so beautiful" Patty said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Penny replied simply.

"Where's Sherman? I thought he'd be here with you" Patty asked.

"He said he wanted to focus more on finding his dad than anything. So he's handing out fliers and looking at the NYPD police blog" Penny explained.

"Well, I hope his search isn't in vain. C'mon, let's go inside, the party's already started" Patty said opening twin maple wood doors that lead into the building conference room. The room was illuminated with pink, purple, and white lights that came from a disco ball on the ceiling, balloons surrounded the rims of the windows, dinner tables were set up with pink, purple, and white table cloths covered them, and there was music blaring throughout the room.

"Wow, it looks like this place is packed" Penny said smiling.

"I know, everyone's busting a move out on the dance floor" Patty said laughing pointing at the back end of the room where a DJ was and her mother and father's employees were dancing and having fun.

"So this is how you celebrate finishing remodeling? A huge party?" Penny asked with humor in her voice.

"You know how your dad is, always the life of the party" Patty said handing her daughter a glass of Coke and she took a sip of it.

"Speaking of dad, is he here yet?" asked Penny looking around.

"He's still at the impound lot but he promised he'd be here soon" Patty said reassuring her daughter that her dad would be here soon. The two of them then sat at one of the tables.

"You okay? You look down" Patty asked, noticing Penny was looking down at the tips of her shoes with sorrow.

"I just can't think straight because of..." Penny was about to continue, but her mom finished the sentence for her.

"Because of the murders?" asked Patty.

"Yeah. Forget WATCHING 'Stab' my friends and I are LIVING 'Stab' right now" Penny said running a hand through her hair. She then felt her mom place her hand on top of hers and smiled.

"It won't be like that for long. Everything's gonna end soon, I promise" she said. The music then began fading away and people began clapping.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Attention. Attention, may I have your attention please?" asked the vice president of the company, he was standing behind a microphone stand with a microphone being kept in it's grip.

"Welcome everyone to the 'Peterson Law Firm' company gala. We are having this gala in honor of the entire building's reconstruction and that means a whole new look and chapter for our company itself" he said, making everyone clap softly for him, even Penny and Patty.

"Now without further ado, I'd like to present you with a few words from one of the big brains of 'Peterson Law Firm', Patty Peterson" the man said, the spotlight was on their table and she got up on stage with everyone, even Penny clapping for her. When Patty got up on stage the clapping stopped.

"Thank you. Thank you. It's such an honor to see so many familiar faces here at our gala to celebrate a new look for our firm and a dawn of equality for all clients who will come seeking our help" Patty said. Penny's smile then faded away when she saw a familiar sight behind the DJ booth, Ghostface slowly popped up from behind the DJ and raised his knife.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Penny screamed pointing to the DJ booth. Patty and everyone else's eyes were where she was pointing and saw Ghostface stabbing the DJ repeatedly in the back. Patty tried to run away but tripped on the microphone wire and landed on her back. Ghostface heard Patty's fall create a thud on stage and then ran towards her, stabbing her as well.

"MOM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Penny. Ghostface turned his head to notice Penny screaming and then jumped off the stage and ran towards her. Penny began running out of the conference room and into the halls.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me" Penny muttered to herself and ran towards the stairs, thinking that the elevators were gonna go slow with their doors closing and it would be a slow and subtle invitation to be killed. When she tried to open the door that lead to the stairs, Ghostface blocked her path.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Penny screamed. Ghostface's black gloved left hand grabbed Penny's wrist when she tried to punch him for defense and possibly to pull off the mask. Using the knife in his other hand, Ghostface made a pressure filled painful slit on the top of Penny's forearm.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Penny screamed out at the top of her lungs and yanked her wrist away and looked at it, blood oozed from it and dripped onto the floor. Ghostface then pushed Penny to the floor and she grunted in pain the minute her body hit the floor.

"Please don't hurt me!" Penny begged. Ghostface didn't respond, only silence filled the air and he pulled out a burlap sack from the sleeve of his cloak and put Penny inside it, leaving Penny Ghostface's hostage.

Back at Hayden's house, Sherman was still on the computer. He felt that his eyes were getting heavy from staring at the computer and clicking the refresh button over and over only to find no new headlines on the police blog involving Ghostface or another murder.

"So tired" Sherman whispered with his head now lying down against the keyboard. His head snapped back up when he saw Hayden come in with a place with two slices of pizza on it and a large two-liter bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Wake up sleepyhead. You gotta be awake in case something comes up, remember?" Hayden reminded him and placing the pizza and Dr. Pepper on the desk.

"Thanks" Sherman said taking a bite out of one of the slices and noticed Hayden also had a tall glass in which he poured the soda into.

"Wow, you sure poured me a lot" Sherman said noticing how Hayden filled his glass nearly to the top.

"Soda keeps you up, and you gotta get things done so I have you the one thing you love the most that keeps you awake" Hayden said. Sherman smiled and took a sip, now leaving the glass half-full.

"Thank you" said Sherman.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else okay?" Hayden asked walking towards the door.

"Got it, thanks" Sherman said now back to looking at the computer screen and kept on clicking 'Refresh Page' to see if anything came up, but it was the same results as the last time. Sherman's phone then began ringing and he checked the caller ID to see that it said 'Unknown Caller' and he answered it.

"Hello?" asked Sherman, only to hear his own voice repeat what he just said.

"Hello?" the voice repeated.

"Who is this?" Sherman asked.

"Who is this?" asked the voice, copying what Sherman had just said.

"Look whoever this is, please hang up this isn't funny" Sherman said, a click could be heard and then an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Aw come on, I was just having some fun, huh Sherman? Buddy, old pal, old friend" Ghostface said.

"We're not friends, you're a sick creep who wants to see me lying on the floor bleeding" Sherman said with hate.

"You don't know how right you are. But I just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend has just become my second bargaining chip, she's mine now" said Ghostface. Sherman now felt his heart racing and he stood up.

"Where is she!? If you killed her and my dad I swear to God..." Sherman then heard himself being cut off by Ghostface on the other end.

"Oh I didn't kill them... not yet. But I will if you don't do as I say. Remember the gala she went to?" Ghostface asked.

"Yeah?" Sherman asked.

"Go to 'Peterson Law Firm' and go to the conference center in the back of the first floor where the party's being held. You'll see both of them there" Ghostface said.

"What makes you think I'm not suspecting this is a trap?" asked Sherman.

"No traps, no dirty play, just you and me face to face once and for all" Ghostface replied. Sherman then felt his hand clench up into a fist and it was trembling in anger and fear.

"The game is almost over Sherman. Welcome to the final round. Ahahahahahahahaha!" Ghostface said with a mechanical laugh ending his sentence before the dial tone was all that was heard. Sherman then hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He then had an idea, he tip toed down the stairs and saw Hayden was too distracted from watching a Hockey game on TV. Sherman went over to the cutlery sitting on the kitchen counter and took out the largest knife there was and tucked it in between his pants and his belt, using it as a carrying case.

"I'm coming guys. Just wait" Sherman whispered to himself before walking to the door and opened it making sure not to make any noise shutting it.

Little did Sherman know, Hayden noticed what his friend was doing through the reflection in the windows and quickly came to the conclusion something was going down involving Ghostface. The brunette preteen then went into his mom's room and went to her nightstand. When he opened the drawer he pulled out a silver 9-milometer handgun with a sticky note that said 'For Emergencies Only' in red pen ink, and a magazine filled with bullets was right next to it. This gun was something that belonged to his dad, he liked to go down to the shooting range as a hobby and collect new and classic guns and this gun was his favorite, his mom kept it as a reminder of him and not sell it like she did with his other guns that he gave her permission to do in his will.

"Don't worry Sherman..." Hayden said taking the gun out of the drawer, placing the magazine inside it and loaded it up.

"I'm coming to help you" he finished before putting the gun in his back pocket and ran out the door to help his friend.

 **A/N: That little chapter was just a warm up of what's to come. The final act is to come, the killer will be revealed, and so will his intentions. Will Sherman come out of this alive, or will he fall like the others? All that and more in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, now this is where things go down for reals. Penny was kidnapped at her parents' company gala, where the DJ and her mother were killed by Ghostface. Now Ghostface is using both her and Peabody as bargaining chips against Sherman. Sherman was called and told by Ghostface to go to the company gala to get both Peabody and Penny, and Hayden saw him leave taking only a knife with him, so he decided to follow him and bring his dad's old 9-milometer handgun with him. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

Sherman was now sitting in the back of a Taxi and watched as it parked in front of the 'Peterson Law Firm' building.

"Thanks for the ride. Keep the change" Sherman said hanging the driver two twenty dollar bills and then just got out the cab shutting the door. The cab drove away from the building and Sherman knew he was alone now, which is what Ghostface truly wanted. When Sherman got close to the concrete stairs that went up to the front door, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Sherman answered.

"Hello, Sherman. Welcome to the final round of the game, And your life!" Ghostface said. Sherman knew he was being watched, maybe by the security cameras or from a window or maybe he was hiding in the bushes.

"We'll have to wait and see about that, now will we?" Sherman asked, tempting Ghostface.

"This is how we play the final round. There's something in the garbage can outside the door. Reach into it and you'll find something in there" Ghostface instructed. Sherman walked over to the trashcan and found inside it was no black garbage bag containing any trash. It was empty and all it had in it was a metal detector wand, once Sherman pulled it out he went back to where he was standing.

"Good. Now turn it on and wave it around your body" Ghostface instructed, Sherman knew what he wanted him to do, to reveal his weapon and go in unarmed. Nevertheless, Sherman turned it on and waved it all around his body and it began beeping when it got to his belt.

"Show it to me" Ghostface demanded. Sherman then pulled the knife out from where it was tucked in under his belt and held it out.

"Very good. Now throw it into the bushes" Ghostface said.

"Fine, but you do realize you're only making this more fairer for you than it will be for me" Sherman pointed out.

"That's how it's supposed to be, Sherman" Ghostface said. The preteen threw the knife away into the bushes like he was told and then looked back to the door.

"Now, go into the conference room where the gala is and you'll find both your dad and girlfriend there" Ghostface instructed. Sherman walked into the building slowly.

"Oh, it never really occurred to me, but I never got to ask you something I've been meaning to ask from the beginning of our game... what's your favorite scary movie, Sherman?" Ghostface asked with a sinister tone of voice. Sherman then got angry and yelled into the speaker phone.

"I have a better idea! I'll answer that question to your face once I get my dad and Penny back. Because once I find them, I'm gonna find you!" Sherman shouted.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Ghostface said before hanging up, and Sherman did the same before the dial tone could be heard. Sherman then saw a note taped to the doors that lead to the conference room and he read it aloud to himself.

"Hope you don't mind I redecorated the place" Sherman said. He opened the doors to reveal all the balloons were red, white, and black now. There were black balloons of Ghostface's mask, the light that shone off the disco ball was now red and the table cloths were red, black, and white. Patty's body was now lying in the middle of the dance floor bleeding to death as well.

 **(Start playing 'Sinister' by Christopher Young as you read this next sequence of the chapter)**

"Mrs. Peterson!" Sherman shouted and bent down to see if she was okay, but it was too late. She had been stabbed too many times to be saved by paramedics. The auburn haired boy then saw that the spotlights came on that hung on the ceiling and lit up the stage to reveal Peabody and Penny tied up and gagged on two wooden chairs.

"Penny, Mr. Peabody, oh my God" Sherman said backing away slowly from all this. He had fallen into a trap and him walking into the gala was what sprung the trap. Sherman then felt himself backing up against someone, he looked up to see Paul Peterson, Penny's father.

"Sherman, what's going on here?" Paul asked.

"Mr. Peterson, the killer's here. He took my dad and Penny hostage. He's the one who made the whole gala like this, he killed Mrs. Peterson too. We have to call the police now" said Sherman trying to get Paul to do something, but all he did was stand there and look down onto the preteen.

"Why are you just standing there!? He have to call the cops!" Sherman said out of desperation. Paul's only response was a small smile and a chuckle.

"Why are you... oh my God. Oh no" Sherman said backing up from Paul, who had pulled out a small white box with a speaker on it, he held his thumb down on the button and spoke into the Mic.

"Surprise, Sherman" Paul said, making Ghostface's voice come out of the speakers, revealing Paul was the killer all along.

"Why? You killed your own wife, kidnapped your own daughter and murdered all our friends, how could you!?" Sherman exclaimed. Paul laughed and pulled out a pistol and held it up to Sherman.

"That's easy Sherman. All I ever wanted was to be remembered. Just like Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. Back in 2011, the Woodsboro murders were happening all over again, and it was a pretty big deal at first until something else had happened. Mr. Peabody, the world's most genius dog had adopted a son... YOU!" Paul explained.

"But that doesn't explain anything, what does that have to do with anything!?" asked Sherman not understanding what any of that meant.

"Because at the same time the last Ghostface had began killing people again, I had been working on an important case involving a lawsuit against one of the most powerful companies in the state... but just like the return of Ghostface, it was forgotten about when you were adopted by that mutt! I've been wanting to get even ever since that day" Paul said, it was now making sense.

"And you used Ghostface's identity and killing paterns to do it" said Sherman.

"Exactly. I was about your age back in 1997 when 'Stab' was first released in theaters and I fell in love with the franchise ever since. One day, the day before I murdered Abby Bates, flashbacks of all the 'Stab' movies came to me and I decided that's how I could get away with killing these people. Nobody would ever suspect me" Paul said, his plan had been working in his favor and Sherman had been doing what he wanted this whole time.

"And so you decided to create your own real life 'Stab' fan fiction!" Sherman said, remembering what he said in English class that very day.

"That's right, and every Ghostface has to have a Sidney Prescott like the first one did, and YOU are MY Sidney Prescott" Paul said as he now grabbed Sherman and pulled out his Ghostface knife holding it up to Sherman's throat. Penny and Peabody gave out muffled cries through their duct tape gags, begging not to kill Sherman.

"Now poor daddy dearest and Penny get to witness the death of New York City's very own horror nerd, Sherman Peabody right before I kill THEM!" Paul said emitting an evil laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well you forgot one thing about Ghostface" Sherman said.

"And what's that?" Paul asked.

"Sidney killed him four times before. That sure as Hell means I can kill you too!" Sherman said stepping on his foot and making Paul grab his foot yelping in pain. Sherman grabbed Paul's voice changer and ran away.

"Where did you go you little brat!?" shouted out Paul with both knife and gun in his hands. Paul then felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, and he answered it, putting the gun in his pocket.

"Hello?" Paul answered.

"Hello, Paul. We're gonna play a little game now" Ghostface's voice said before a 'Click' could be heard and a different voice could be heard.

"It's called 'Guess who just called the cops on your sorry butt and just told me they're gonna be here in five minutes!'" Sherman's voice said. He was using the voice changer to use his own voice against him.

"Oh yeah? Well who are they gonna save when you're dead huh?" asked Paul, but Sherman had hung up before he could say anything else. Paul then tossed his phone on the floor and stomped on it like a little kid would stomp on an ant. The side doors to the conference room opened and someone in a Ghostface costume charged at Paul and stabbed his collar bone with a letter opener.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" shouted Paul. The person in the Ghostface costume took the mask off to reveal it to be Sherman.

"Hope you didn't mind I borrowed it. I found it lying under the receptionist desk when I was calling the cops, just like that letter opener" Sherman said taking the cloak off too. Paul got up and plucked the letter opener out of his collarbone and blood soaked his dark blue business suit and he pulled his gun out at Sherman.

"You think you're so clever because you watch a lot of horror movies, don't you Sherman? Well, let's see how clever you are when you're bathed in your own blood!" Paul screamed before he was about to shoot but a loud bang could be heard and a bullet struck Paul's hand making the gun fall out of his hand.

"Nobody tries to hurt my best friend and gets away with it" said a voice Sherman recognized. He looked to the doors to see Hayden holding his dad's gun.

"Hayden!?" asked Sherman.

"I saw you leave the house with our kitchen knife. I knew what was going on. Go untie Penny and your dad, I've got this" said Hayden. Sherman nodded as he picked up the blood covered letter opener and cut them free.

"Sherman!" both his father and Penny exclaimed hugging each other and then saw Paul kick Hayden to the floor after the gun had been kicked out of his hand and cut his cheek with the knife.

"Hayden!" Sherman exclaimed, he ran to help his friend but Paul got up and pointed the knife towards the redhead.

"How sweet, family and friends all dying together. You never stood a chance Sherman, you never even HAD a chance to begin with" Paul said circling around Sherman with the knife in his hand. Penny had tip toed off the stage and saw Hayden's gun by one of the tables and picked it up slowly. She then saw her father tackle Sherman to the floor and hold the knife up, preparing to stab him.

"Now nobody's gonna take the glory away from me every again. Like I said before, Sherman, it stared with your father and now it all. Ends. With you!" Paul shouted as he began to lunge the blade towards Sherman's heart.

"Wait. You wanna know what my favorite scary movie is?" Sherman asked.

"What!?" Paul exclaimed. Sherman smiled and gave off a smirk.

"My life" Sherman said before turning to Penny and shouting 'Now'. Penny shot her father in the chest three times, causing him to become weak and Sherman pushed him off him.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to fire a gun you sick piece of garbage" said Penny. She helped both her friends up and they all looked down at Paul's body.

"Don't be so sure he's dead just yet" Sherman said taking the gun from Penny.

"Why?" the blonde asked.

"This is the part where the killer comes back for one last scare" Sherman said. Paul jumped up from the floor and tried to attack them but Sherman pulled the trigger and shot Paul in the head.

"Not in MY story you don't" said Sherman. Peabody then ran up to Sherman and hugged him and shared a moment together of the reuniting of father and son. Soon they broke the hug up and Penny looked to Sherman.

 **(Start playing 'Brand New Day' by Forty Foot Echo)**

"Are you okay?" Sherman asked. The blonde girl only responded with a nod and caressed his cheek.

"You did it. You stopped the murderer" Penny said wrapping her arms around Sherman's midsection.

"But I killed your dad. How can you thank me when I murdered one of your family?" Sherman asked turning away from Penny but she walked in front of him and looked deep into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Doesn't matter, you saved the lives of so many others. Even mine, so I owe you so much for that. It doesn't matter what you do, you'll always be a hero to me" Penny said pulling Sherman into a kiss which he returned happily and they hugged while they kissed.

"Aw, I guess happy endings can happen in horror movies after all" Peabody said as he watched his son kissing Penny.

"You hardly ever come across happy endings in scary movies" Hayden said smiling with his arms crossed.

"But here we are witnessing one right now" said Peabody. The cops came in and the two kids broke their kiss to see the cops come over and started asking questions and taking them to an ambulance to treat any injuries they may have obtained. Sherman also saw several news reporters talking about what happened. He heard what one of the reporters say to the camera.

"Sherman Peabody, a name everyone in New York City will remember as the one who put an end to the fifth 'Woodsboro Murders' that took place here in the Big Apple" said the reporter.

"Dimension Films has just announced that the 'Stab' remake will now be based on the murders that took place here. So that everyone will know of the bravery and heroism of Sherman Peabody and how he saved the life of his girlfriend, Penny Peterson, Hayden McClaine, his best friend, and Hector Peabody, his own father" the other reporter said. Sherman could now smile and look up at the stars knowing he could sleep soundly tonight knowing a murder spree was just ended.

"So, what now?" asked Penny.

"I dunno. Go back to our normal lives until a sequel?" asked Sherman.

"Who'd want that? The sequel's never just as good as the first" Penny said chuckling a bit.

"You never know" Sherman said kissing Penny again in the back of the ambulance while police kept the reporters and paparazzi back to let the two lovers embrace one another.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

 **-The End-**

 **In loving memory of Wes Craven, the creator of some of the greatest horror movies of our generation, including the 'Scream' movies and the TV show as well. Wes had died of brain cancer on August 30th 2015 while this story was still being written. Thank you so much Wes for all the nightmares you gave us and the icons you created. Rest in peace, we'll miss you.**

 **August 2nd, 1939 – August 30th 2015**

 **'Scream: The Fan Fiction' play-list**

 **Trouble in Woodsboro – Marco Beltrami**

 **Red Right Hand – Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds**

 **Animal – Janine the Machine**

 **Killer – Kidforce**

 **All We Do – Oh Wonder**

 **Break the Rules – Charli XCX**

 **Brand New Day – Forty Foot Echo**

 **Cool for the Summer – Demi Lovato**

 **Sinister – Christopher Young**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. But what Sherman just said was true... there will be a sequel to this. And 'Scream: The TV Series' will have a second season too. I also wanted to dedicated this story and chapter to 'Wes Craven' who was the father of horror, he even created Freddy Krueger and Ghostface too. When the sequel is posted, it will have elements from both 'Scream 2' and the TV series as well. Please review, and thanks!**


End file.
